Year of the Dragonoid
by tempe flare
Summary: 12/21/2012 The day of the Mayan apocalypse. I woke up not knowing much about it and thinking that it was just hogwash. Until my house exploded. On that day I found that I was destined to become something more I became Twilight Tempest Aurora Flare is is my story.


**Year of the Dragonoid**

By Tempest_Flare

-Chapter 1

Get on Facebook Messenger

12/21/2012. The last date on the Mayan calendar. Some believed the ancient Mayan prophecies and interpreted it as the day existence would end. Others scoffed and touted science and logic, dismissing the Mayan prophecies as a bunch of superstitious nonsense. However, for me, it was both the end of my existence on Earth and the beginning of a new chapter in my life.

I don't think that there is anyone that has ever walked the face of the earth and truly planned for a major life-changing event to happen to them, well a bad one I mean. I awoke on the basement floor since I found that the cool subterranean air helps me sleep. I'd been up late editing my latest pony fan fiction and had h in my computer room. I checked my account and surprisingly found it and any other pages that I tried giving me error messages to the effect that the browser was unable tI did have an evacuation plan the neighborhood which caused my blood to run cold. I headed over to my power box and shut off the main. 'I don't want to attract looters, gotta keep a low profile.' I grabbed the pack I had previously filled with food, water and other things that I needed to be able to survive for a little while. I then grabbed my pride and joy. Two custom forged unetched Damascus steel katanas and my hand built sniper rifle and pistol set. The katana blades were golden and midnight blue in color and the tsubas were Celestia's and Luna\Nightmare Moon's cutie mark and were attached to each alicorn's matching colored swords.

The firearms were a deep lavender color with Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark embossed on the handles. I was a Brony if you hadn't guessed. I was shaken out of my admiration of my weaponry when I heard more explosions rocking the neighborhood and it sounded like they were getting closer to my home! I'd moved out to the suburbs after my old home was torn down for its land. I kept my own hand crank radio/generator in my attic to charge my phone and for listening to music while working out but, it now had a new purpose, it was a special rig AM, FM, and shortwave all in one. I cranked it up and switched to my favorite news station on the shortwave. The owner and I were like family and she always gave me shout-outs on her channel.

When I tuned in she was asking if anyone else was on the air. I had a crappy mic but it worked so I transmitted that I was on.

"Thank goddesses you're okay! Dakota, do you know what happened?" Sis asked.

"Not really, but the date clued me in," I answered.

"The date? How's that a clue?"

"It's December 21st, 2012! The so-called Mayan apocalypse."

"Shit! You're right! Wait there, I'm on my way to meet up with you."

"How are you gonna get here with people blowing shit up?" I said as a big explosion resounded about half a mile away. "Shit! That one was way closer. I've got to go, the radio might attract whoever is blowing shit up."

"Okay," Sis said mournfully "I love ya Koty. Be safe."

"Okay _MOM_ , I love you too. Bye" I said as I signed off. 'Sheesh, even with all of this danger surrounding us, she still manages to nag at me.'

I attached the radio to my pack with specially designed hooks and straps made for it. I was hearing the blasts on a fairly regular basis at this point. Most were small explosions similar to a grenade going off, but every now and then I would hear screams and a big explosion which sounded like a rocket or tank shell being fired.

Then the voices of the people near my house reached me once the noise of the explosions had subsided. My blood had already turned cold as ice from the raucous laughter and screams of delight as mayhem and destruction became prevalent in my once peaceful neighborhood. I heard my old coworkers whooping and laughing as if this was a big party! I then heard a familiar voice that caused me to freeze as I didn't want to give away my position, or that I was even home.

"Hey is that where your younger brother lives, dude?"

"Yeah, he lives there. Why did you ask about him?" David, my older brother asked as I looked through my attic window.

"Let's torch it! You never liked the little shit right?"

"Not really, but Dakota's family. I can't do that to his home."

"He isn't home and besides, what does it matter when the world is ending? It's not like he'll need it tomorrow! Come on man, at least don't be a fuckin' pussy on your last day on Earth!"

"How do you know he's not home?"

"Dude, seriously? All of the lights in his house are off and the blinds are drawn. If he is home then he must love the dark."

"He could be sleeping." David offered

"With our antics!?" the guy pointed to the lively bunch of psychopaths my former coworkers had turned into.

With a sigh, he relented"You're right no one could sleep through those explosions. Fuck it, let's blast the place! It's not like he's home and he always got on my nerves anyway."

"That's it, man! Let loose the rage!" Dan, the guy my brother David had been talking with said as he handed my brother an RPG rocket launcher.

I raced downstairs when I heard the rocket fire and when it hit I was knocked back and covered in rubble. I tried to get up, but the rubble over me shifted and caused a heavy beam to hit the back of my head the pain caused a sensory overload, therefore, knocking me out.

hours later

I woke up, my clothes had particles of dust and soot on them. It seemed someone dragged my ass out of the rubble and left me where I was until I either regained consciousness or died.

"Koty, you awake?" I heard someone say. I recognized the voice but after David, I had to be sure.

"Sis? That really you" I called out as I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm here. What happened your house? It was nothing but ash and rubble when I found you." Sis replied as she stood up from what was left of my home covered in the same soot and dust and walked over to me just as I started to stand back up.

"David did this. He fired an RPG at the house. I tried to get out, but the thing hit before I could," I said calmly.

"You seem awfully calm about it. Are you feeling any pressure? You took a pretty nasty blow to the back of the head. Are you feeling any dizziness or nausea?" Sis asked as she went back to sifting through the rubble, trying to salvage anything that might be useful for surviving now that industry and civilization have collapsed in the wake of impending oblivion.

"My head throbs something fierce and feels all muddled like someone's been stirring the gray matter with a giant Q-tip, other than that I'm ok. I'm calm cause I know David wouldn't have shot the house if he knew I was inside. we may not like each other sometimes but none of my family would kill somebody without a good reason.

The fact is David couldn't check to see if I was home, what with me turning off my main circuit breaker and drawing all the blinds. So he blew it up. Not his fault I was there." I answered joining her. "Hey, what time is it?"

"11:59 pm. Why?"

"Well in about a minute we'll either have survived the end of the world or ended with the entirety of existence."

[i]click![/i]

"You hear that?"

There were no grand explosions announcing the end of existence. Nope! It would have been cool if it had, though being engulfed by one would have buried the needle on my suck-o-meter. No, one-second existence was there and the next everything went white.

Chapter 2

The room I woke up in was devoid of any furniture, or even patterning. The ceiling, floor, and all four walls were an eye-aching pure white except for a huge set of doors with my name carved into their surface.

"So you're awake, little one," a voice from behind me said. "Do you know where you stand?"

"Well if the door is any sort of clue," I said as I turned to face the voice "I'm in your realm, Truth."

Besides myself and the doors, Truth was the only thing in the blank expanse that had any definition. Inasmuch as a three-dimensional white silhouette of a human surrounded by dots of black so thick they outlined said silhouette could.

"So you do know! Remarkable!" Truth stated. "So you know where you are and who I am, but do you know why you're here?"

"I'm dead aren't I?" I deadpanned. "FMA Alchemy doesn't exist in my Verse, so I couldn't have created a human homunculus and transferred a human soul into the vessel via the Philosopher's Stone. The only other time I can think of that would have anybody meeting you would be when a living being died."

"Had to happen sometime. No mortal escapes death's embrace. That world has ended and there is no resetting the world as it was." Truth responded as it approached me. " Though your life doesn't end here. No, if you want you can live a new and more exciting life or you can return home and live on as Dakota Brown."

"You're telling me that though I died because of my relatively good life I get to choose my destiny from this point on." I frowned in suspicion remembering who I was dealing with. "I know your game Truth and I know that to leave here I have to pay. So before I choose I want to make sure there isn't some crazy catch." I say putting my hands together "Show me I have nothing to fear from our deal and I might accept."

Truth opened his mouth to reply but I just ignored it and continued knowing that if I didn't finish my speech he would sweet talk me into a loophole.

"If you can't then let me pass on. I already have enough of my body missing from my birth defects that I don't need to lose an arm or leg as well." I said crossing my arms as someone giggled behind me.

"Well aren't you the smart one!" A voice from behind me mocked.

"GAHHH!" I exclaimed as I recognized the voice, but not the attitude. "Who the fuck are you?" I turned to face the mare who just insulted me. "You sure as hell aren't the Twilight Sparkle from the show!"

"Because I'm not. Given the fact that the Multiverse theory exists, I would think that your chances of meeting a Twilight Sparkle exactly like the one aired to your media devices are so astronomically low that it would be as ridiculous as lightning striking you and granting you fame, fortune, immortality, and an irresistibility to members of the opposite sex; all at once!" The Six-foot tall lavender brick shithouse of a futanari alicorn said. "Truth summoned me here to be your new body. So I would be less of a dick if I were you. Which is entirely possible if you want it to be."

"Okay, fine. I can accept that," I said as I turned back to Truth. "What I can't accept is this: If you're capable of artificially manufacturing a body for me to inhabit—then why did you think I'd be okay with inhabiting the body of some six feet tall anthropomorphic lavender colored futanari, even if she's built like a brick shithouse!? And that doesn't even begin to cover the questionability of the soundness of your decision making. You'd be putting a soul that has barely experienced magic, who doesn't know what Equestrian magic is supposed to feel like, and has no training whatsoever into the most magic-filled body in all of Equestrian history! And that's including Starswirl the Bearded. If I can't expend the magic accumulating inside me, will I blow up or suffer debilitating migraines? Tell me Truth, I really want to know why you chose her for me."

"Eh-heh-heh." Truth giggled nervously while stroking his chin. "Thought you'd jump at the chance to be an alicorn princess. Besides you wouldn't need training as you would receive Twilight's memories and natural talent in magic when you wake up."

Upon hearing this I felt my jaw drop."You actually can transform me into her?" I asked jerking my thumb at the drop dead gorgeous anthro female behind me. "Why?"

"Today was a test for humanity. I wanted to see what humanity would do if Discord was let loose on Earth. Most humans became violent and let go of their morals. Some, like you and your family, held on and stayed peaceful. Even your brother, who only broke down after he was convinced you weren't home. And afterward, he hated himself for giving in. As a reward for this restraint, you all shall get to choose if you want to leave Earth or stay, for after today I'll reset the world."

"But will people miss me?"

"No, I'll send a clone in your place who will write your story and live the life you would have lived had you chosen to return to Earth after I've reset it." (That's me! The guy writing this!)

"Wow, so who is this Twilight?"

"She's your pony OC."

I turned to the girl a questioning look on my face and ask, "Tempe?"

Delighted the anthro alicorn rushed up to hug me. "Finally, you recognize me."

"Squeezing a bit too tight! I can't breathe!" Even as I say that I felt my body Shift into the body of the mare who had just been holding me and I sense major alterations happening in my mind. I suddenly had a whole lifetime's worth of memories as both Tempest Flare, daughter of Luna and Selene di Amor, (Nightmare Moon's old name) and Twilight Arora Sparkle, daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light as well as being the younger sister to Shining Armor. Hidden Dragonoid, student to Celestia and element of both Destiny and Magic. Though I hadn't actually used the Elements yet.

"Huh, what the?" I said dazed from the new memories. "Truth, tell me something, please?" I asked as I felt my backpack settle onto my back, still filled with everything I had packed/or salvaged from my old home.

"Anything young princess."

"When I wake up, will I be in a world where my powers will be needed?"

"Yes but, be careful you still have much to learn."

"Thank you. I'm ready to meet my friends and mothers in person. Not just from my human memories."

"Looking forward to Pinkie's party are we?"

"In the word of Big Mac, Eyuup."

Truth laughed at that and the sound shook the room with its intensity. "Heh, thanks for that. I haven't actually laughed in two centuries. Just for that I'll be nice and add some stuff to your bag every now and then. Have fun!" Truth said as my vision swam and I heard a familiar yet still unknown voice calling for me too; "Wake up!"

"S-spike,"

Chapter 3

"Twilight, wake up, breakfast is ready!" my son Spike yelled.

"S-spike, what time is it?" I asked as I blearily rubbed the rheum from the corners of my eye and stumbled across the pile of blankets as I swallowed to remove the dry cotton-y taste that comes from sleeping with my mouth open. I stumble again as I head into the bathroom. Having been a former male, I'm still not used to the shift in gravitational balance that comes with having breasts. And don't even get me started on the moods that female hormones give me, now that I inhabit this female form. I bent over to grab a metallic tumbler that I use as a water glass and filled it with cool refreshing water to rid me of my thirst and squinted with slight distaste at the dark bags that accompany the flesh around the bottom of my eyes. The female hormones bother me that I don't look pretty enough, but my formerly male mind couldn't care less about some 'minor' blemishes. I place my head in my hands as a headache forms and I collapse to my knees as memories of other lives overwhelm me. My life is so much more confusing now than it ever was before the Mayan end of the world!

"11 am Why?" The 5 foot tall purple and green baby dragon asked as he entered the room to get me up. But when he saw me on the ground he rushed to my side. "Twilight you okay what's wrong"

"I have something to tell you. I'm not just-" I start as Spike placed a claw on my muzzle.

"Dakota, I already know! You told me three weeks ago. I was shocked but I remembered how you were around the Princess lately."

"I did?" As the pain faded I started remembering that day clearer than crystal. "It's still weird that I have over 550 years worth of memories from my past, even though I just woke up here. Oh and Spike, call me Twilight, I'm still your mother. We can't let anypony know the truth, not yet anyway."

"When can we?"

"What's today's date?"

"June 20th. Why?"

"Well, tomorrow I'll finally see mom again. Both of her."

"Tomorrow is the Summer Sun Celebration right? I take it you want me to send the letter about Nightmare now?"

"Sure, Aunty won't know that I've packed already."

"Okay," Spike said and picked up the letter I had him write warning Celestia about my Mothers' return.

'Might as well follow the plot for now,' I thought as Spike sent the warning with his dragonfire.

"We've got half an hour till she writes back telling us to go to Ponyville. You get the steak?"

"Even though I know that we both can eat it, I still find it weird to see a pony eat red meat. I've yet to see you eat gems though. You sure you're a Dragonoid and not just a pony with a rare digestive system?"

"Spike, I've told you before, Celestia doesn't know about my other Forms and if I Shifted past alicorn she'd sense it. Don't tempt me!"

"Well, I got the steak and cooked it just how you like it bloody rare."

"Heh, Rare." 'I can't wait till he meets her.'

After breakfast

"That was good Spike."

"Thanks-" Buurrpp "Well you were right. Half an hour on the dot."

"Let's see what she said!"

"You know what she said! Go to ponyville, oversee the prep and make friends."

"Remember this is a slightly different timeline so I think we should at least read it to be sure."

While Spike was right about the letter, for the most part, Celestia also wrote: "Be ready for anything my dear student!"

'Well, at least this 'Tia acknowledged my concern. Though I feel I'm forgetting something' "Hey Spike didn't we have a party to attend today? Besides my Ponyville welcome party I mean."

"Yeah now that you mention it, it's Moondancer's birthday today! You want to drop in and say hi?"

"No, I have a better idea. Write this down, Spike.

Dear Moondancer,

I'm sorry I can't show up to your party as the princess has sent me to Ponyville to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration preparations. Consequently, I will be staying at the Golden Oaks Library for the next week or so.

If you should desire to find me, please find a way to reach Ponyville by 8:00 pm tonight as I'll be celebrating with the locals. Lyra is already heading down to see Bon Bon tonight. I think the others would like to come as well. I promise that the party in Ponyville will make up for any rudeness I committed earlier this morning, so please try to make it.

Your friend,

Twilight Sparkle

Got all that Spike?"

"Yep. Want me to send it?" he said as he rolled up the short letter and placed a ribbon with my cutie mark on it to identify who sent the letter.

"Please. If you don't, Moondancer will become so depressed it would take me three weeks to help her back out of her shell." I said as I checked my bag to see if Truth had dropped in any goodies into it since my arrival into this world. He hadn't at that moment, but I knew that he would later.

"Would it really be that bad?" he asked after he lit the letter aflame to send it to Moondancer with my hope that she would actually come down to the party tonight.

"Yes, trust me on this, it would be that bad."

"More foreknowledge."

"Yeah. Sometimes knowing the future can be a source of heartache, but in this case I know it'll help majorly, even if all she does is read the note," I said as I headed to the door. "Come on! Let's go!"

"It was you who held us up in the first place!" Spike said as we headed to the carriage Aunty 'Tia had sent for our trip down the mountain.

'Pinkie had better get ready! This party will blow her mind!' I thought as we boarded the carriage. My brow dipped and my eyes narrowed as a smile slowly grew on my face at the thought of my soon to be best friends.

Chapter 4

[center]The Summer Sun and the Elements[/center]

As I sat in my seat on the carriage I decided to meditate. When I entered my Mindscape I saw my astral form. What I saw was a silver coated anthro alicorn similar looking to my human self. Except unlike on earth, I was female and my right side was fully formed.

In my mind stood four other astral beings. One looked like Twilight Sparkle as I met her in Truth's domain, an anthro alicorn princess. The others were still a bit of a mystery to me.

One looked like an anthro alicorn version of Ayumi from X-Blades all the way down to the triple ponytails and white fingerless gloves. She introduced herself as Tempest Flare and explained that she took the body of Ayumi from my human memory and modified it for her use as it was one she liked and her original body was Twilight's now.

I knew the name of the next mare but she looked completely different from what I was familiar with. Her name is Nightmare Nova. Her looks were that of a Midnight purple coated Twilight Sparkle with feathered dragon-like wings and a smooth slightly curved black horn similar to Sombra's red horn.

A Royal purple mane and tail that moved in a nonexistent wind flecked with stars like the Tantibus finished off the darker than Twilight look. She stood taller than both Twilight and Tempe and was almost even with me. Though surprisingly, instead of being hostile like her mother, she was shy and friendly.

The last one was a mix of the last three and a Dragon/bleach Hollow. Like Nova, she had a smooth and curved Alicorn horn but it was joined by two outward curving dragon horns that sprouted from behind her pony ears and ending in upward pointing tips that would act like organic crosshairs for the spells coming from her horn. Her arms were covered in scales that ended in sharp claws instead of fingernails on her hands. Her upper torso was covered in a bikini-like pattern of scales that were a dark blue while near-invisible clear scales covered the rest. This armored and covered her upper body while accentuating her figure as her groin and leg scales did the same for her lower body. Her wings had slightly tattered membranes and her wing bones were covered in a material similar to that of the mask covering her upper muzzle. said mask covered her face and alicorn horn in a white bonelike substance while two razor-edged forward facing bone spikes protruded from above her ears these similar to Ichigo's Vasto Lorde hollowfied mask's horns but the spikes were blood red and slightly shorter and the gaps were larger to fit her dragon horns. She introduced herself as Cristal, my Dragonoid persona and explained that the hollow armor was her battle suit and that it would show up as needed. The mask and wing coverings were just the minimal amount she was comfortable wearing in public.

As I met each I felt my mind being pulled into a darkness. And after learning of some of my different forms and names, I let my vision go black.

When I could see again I found I wasn't on Equis anymore and my body was not that of my Astral form but of my new Twilight form. (at this point to most others I still was just a unicorn but I wouldn't be for much longer.) I looked around and found that I was on the moon. While I floated just above the surface I started gravitating towards a large castle situated in the bottom of an old crater. I wasn't sure if Mom knew I was still among the living but I floated upwards reaching the only balcony that had a view of the planet below us.

I say us 'cause on this balcony stood one of my mothers, Nightmare Moon and she knew I was there. She turned and stared right at me and then she rushed up to hug me. But with my real body still in the carriage, she just passed through me. As she did she started crying tears of ice.

"Leave us specter of mine daughter, We can't bear seeing your grown-up visage taunting us with what cannot be!"

"Mama? Mama Moonie? Your crying. Why?" I asked as I reached out to try and wipe away the tears as they formed.

"Tempe? You answered us! Can it be?!" she said as I started fading from the astral plane and returning back into my physical body.

"I live Mama. You haven't lost me. The time is nearer than you think for us to be a family again. Look to the stars!"

"They're almost aligned! Has it truly been 1,000 years?!"

"Yes, Mama. I'll be in Ponyville when you return. Love you!" I shout as I felt a strong tug on my body.

"No don't go!" Moonie shouted as I faded away, "I love you too my little Tempe."

"Twilight, wake up! We're here!" Spike said as he shook me awake.

"Spike!" I growled

"What!"

"Remember my meditation sessions?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you just interrupted one! Luckily I was about done anyway, but you should have recognized from the fact that I was still upright that I was meditating!" I said as I got out of the carriage. "If I was any deeper in you would've been hit full on like last time!"

"Sorry, Mom," Spike said looking away sheepishly still remembering the pain of my punch. 'If I hadn't pulled back last time I'd of had a broken jaw. As it was I still got knocked back into the wall from just the grazing blow. Though with my new height and weight I think I might just be able to withstand a full punch from Mom now.' He thought while getting out of the carriage as well.

"It's okay. I was just warning you for next time. Okay?" I said as I ruffled his spines.

"Okay ." Spike replied 'Still I think it's best I pay attention next time. Just in case.'

"Now, what do we have to do first," I asked as I spotted a certain pink pony walking up to us.

Pinkie's Pov: My Pinkie sense had been driving me near insane today. What with it reminding me that Nightmare Moon would be returning tonight and that there was gonna be a new pony in town.

My transformation glamor was still holding up but it was getting weaker. I could feel my wings and horn start to reform, so I cranked up my chaos magic to hold up the spell. Thank Discord that I was able to vent the excess through my reality-bending powers. Like right now Dakota is channeling me through the fourth wall to help him write for me. You're welcome by the way.

I walked up to Dakota/Twilight/Tempe/Nova/Cristal not realizing until that moment that this was the pony that I was looking for. And as I started to gasp in shock and recognition there was a purple hand over my muzzle.

My Pov: Pinkie looked at me and started to gasp like in the show but using my Dragonoid enhanced speed I put my hand up to her muzzle and started talking.

"Vanilla ice cream and make sure to have 10 cakes ready with buttercream frosting, plus I can tell you're hiding it. Don't worry, so am I."I stated to her "I won't make you drop it just yet but remember this; Chaos will be free and hell will loose a monster, be ready by then. We'll need it sooner than you think."

Pinkie's pov: Oh shit, she knows I'm an alicorn and avatar of chaos! Discord will be free soon. That's gonna be a pain, cause he'll look for me and I really don't want to explain my young age just yet.'

This mare released my muzzle and I raced off to prepare for her party, I also grabbed two of my hidden stash of human vodka that I grabbed the last time I met my mirror self on Equisian Earth.

Both she and I could meet in our lucid dreams and exchange info of our lives. Sometimes we would give gifts to each other in those dreams and those gifts would come back with us when we woke up. That's how I had two cases of Russian imported vodka in Equestria.

I reasoned that if this could get me drunk it would get this new mare drunk too if she was an alicorn like she said. Little did I know just how wrong I was at that time.

My Pov: "What was that! you moved faster than I've ever seen you move and then proceeded to basically tell a pony you favorite ice cream and be cryptic about some future events you've yet to tell me about!" Spike said pointedly as I looked around us for a path into town.

"You remember how I told you I was holding back when I would spar with Shiny?"I responded as we started walking into town towards the market.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Well I still I was still holding back my full abilities, but I let more of my natural speed out because like me that poofy-maned pink mare has been hiding her powers and even now I don't think we've seen the full extent of what she's capable of. We've only seen what she's shown the world."

"You mean?"

"Yep, that mare's an alicorn! She's a Chaos aligned one, specifically."

"Well, crap."

"Yeah, but back to the business at hand. Where do we go first?"

"Well, first up there's overseeing the food preparations so we should head over to see this Applejack mare at Sweet Apple Acres."

As we walked on I turned in the direction Pinkie Pie ran and saw Sugarcube corner in the distance. Even from afar the life-sized gingerbread house facade looked delicious. I understood why some fanfictions had one or more characters try to take a bite or chunk out of the unique architecture.

'If I had been dropped into this world with no prior knowledge I may have done the same. Though I may have found Pinkie and asked about it first if I wasn't starving by then.' I thought while walking.

I turned back to my son hands behind my head. "Let's go, Spike. If my memory is right we do still need to meet the girls for Mama and Mommy to be freed."

"Right! But can we get something to eat soon I'm getting hungry.," the young drake said while rubbing his belly

"Just wait till we get there. If my memory is correct it'll be worth it."

20 minutes later

"I hope you're still hungry, Spike, 'cause I think we're here and just in time for lunch from the smell of it," I said as we entered the property. I wasn't kidding about the smell. The scent of baked goods mixed with fresh apples permeated the air and made me want a snack myself. But as we got further into the orchard we started hearing something a little strange …

The sound of something being hit solidly greeted the ears of Spike and myself as we traversed down the road leading towards Sweet Apple Acres. The susurration of something shaking, followed by the sound of thudding accompanied the first sound in quick succession. "What is that sound?" Spike inquired as we continued our search for the Applejack who was in charge of meal preparations for the Summer Sun Festival.

"It's coming from deeper in," I said as I realized that I knew exactly what the noise was, though I held this information back to witness Spike's reaction.

As we headed toward the sounds we started hearing other things, like such as a mare's grunt and a curse or two after a partially soft thunk. When we reached the source of the noises, we saw the one causing the unusual noises and I cast a muffling spell on Spike.

The mare in front of us was wearing just a light shirt and thin jeans and with that shirt on I could easily estimate her bust even as she ran up to a tree and used her momentum to swing around a kick the thing with enough force to not only knock all the apples off the tree but also send a shockwave out from the point of impact that I could feel five yards away where I stood. She easily had a watermelon-sized bust and then some.

Seeing this and the sweat sliding down her obviously toned figure, my own member started to become erect and hard, but thinking about her grandma as she appeared in the show back on earth and having her wrinkled, medicine-smelling ass and having the shriveled crone as a sexual partner, it shrunk back to normal.

As the apples fell, I decided to show off a little and let loose a bit more of my Dragonoid speed. I saw an apple that still was on the branch, but was about to fall and sprinted swiftly forth. As that apple fell, I jumped up and snatched it out of the air and landing next to this orange coated mare. She stood there as I took a bite from the apple. I had also dropped the muffling spell when I started moving so Spike would be able to speak as well but seeing me move even faster than earlier must have rendered him speechless.

Applejack's pov: Ah was just finishing up bucking the last of the east field before lunch when ah heard some pony walking up through the orchard. Since I was still working, ah decided to finish up with the tree in front of me and as ah hit it the apples started to fall. One was being stubborn and fell a little after the others. As ah watched it fall the mare who had walked up suddenly snatched the darn thing out the air and landed next to me and taking a bite from it. It ruffled my hidden feathers and ah felt a massive amount of magic flow off her in my horn. Ma and Pa were the only ones who knew ah was an alicorn and Pa cast a spell on me to hide it so ah could live happily. Ah tended to not even notice my wings and horn when ah was working. But ah always had to be careful to wear clothes that hid them around my family. My grandma suspected since she was one herself but like me she kept it hidden from most. Ah could tell 'cause of my darn magic sight. It would either give me a feeling of foreboding or a sense of unease, which then indicated to me that those ponies were dishonest and most of the time they were up to no good.

The mare looked at me and ah felt she was hiding something herself. She seemed different somehow like she was not quite like a normal pony and as ah looked at her eyes changed for a moment. For just a second ah saw predatory slitted eyes, but right after it was gone.

My pov: "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm in charge of the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Are you Applejack?" I said after I finished the bite of apple I had in my mouth and let my eyes shift for a moment. 'Huh, she's an alicorn too? Guess that means the mane six are all alicorns. Oh well, not a big deal just supports the fact that Lauren Faust said that I wouldn't lose them.'

As the farm girl stood there I suspected she could tell I was hiding my true form, but I also knew her secret so we were sort of even.

AJ's pov: "Yes ah am Miss Sparkle. We here at Sweet Apple Acres are proud to prepare the food for this year's celebration. And as ah can tell, you must be hungry would like to sample some of what we'll be serving?" Ah said as ah pointed at the apple in her hand.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I could use a big-ass lunch right about now," a male voice said from behind me. Not having heard anyone approach I wasn't expecting anyone to just suddenly appear behind me so I started and jerked as though I had been hit with an electric paralysis spell and eeped in surprise.

My Pov: After laughing for a bit at AJ's reaction I said, "Twilight is just fine. Miss Sparkle just makes me feel old. May I introduce you to my adopted son/little brother Spike. Don't worry about the shirt he's desensitized to nudity. Let's just say my family has a bit of a prankster streak and we would hide shirts all the time. So a thin t-shirt is nothing to him." The thoughts of the past brought a smile to my face and a tingling to my nethers.

AJ's Pov: As Twilight told me all this, ah looked at the purple and green dragon in front of me and feeling ah was missing something. "Did Y'all just call him your son and little brother?"

"Well, she hatched me, but she was only eight years old at the time, so I'm kinda both," Spike nonchalantly told me. Causing me to feel a sight uncomfortable around him and the mare who, at the young age of eight years, had the power to hatch this guy out of what must have been a long sleep.

"Okay, so are ya hungry Twi?" Ah offered as a way of changing the topic.

My pov: "Yeah, this apple was just a snack. Oh, and how much do I owe you for it?" I said as AJ walked over to a triangle and picked up a spoon.

"Two bits," she said.

I pulled the coins out of my pocket and handed them to her.

"What's with the triangle and spoon?" Spike asked and I smiled.

AJ's pov: "You'll see," ah said as ah rang the triangle "Soup's on! Come and get it!" and the ground started to shake.

My pov: After that, I let the rest of meeting AJ go the same way as the show except when we ate I was just full. I still ate as much as in the show but due to letting loose on my restraint I had a bigger appetite letting me eat a lot more.

'Ok we know the food's gonna fill her up for sure but the clouds need to go,' I thought as we left Sweet Apple Acers.

"Hey, Spike, who's in charge of the weather?"

"That would be a mare named Rainbow Dash. It says she is the weather manager for the whole town," Spike told me as I scanned the sky for the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Well if she has such a high position then her employees must be fucking shit or just plain incompetent. Just look at the sky!" I said not one second before being crashed into by the mare I was just looking for and landing in a big mud puddle.

'Huuuu yep she's an alicorn,' I thought as I felt her horn touch my back as a phantom sensation. "I take it you must be Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash's pov: I had just woken up and realized the date. I raced out the door but as I took off I tripped and started to fall. As I straightened out I saw a purple unicorn right in front of my crash path! Without time to even yell out for her to get out of my way, I rammed into her and knocked us both into a mud puddle and loosening my hold on the spell I had to hide my horn. My morning wood didn't help things either though that was understandable as most female pegasi were actually futanari. As we stood up she asked if I was me and I replied.

"Yep, the one and only the most awesome mare and fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria Rainbow Dash!"

My Pov:'Well the boasting is right at least' I thought and I went through how she still needed to clear the sky of clouds and she did it in 12 seconds if you counted her take off routine which I did. But in the air, it was the 10 she said. She then cleaned off the mud and messed up my mane like in the show. It was all pretty much in accordance with the show until the end of the meeting.

"Well, Rainbow, if you want to talk later I'll be here for the next couple of days at least. So when I get settled we'll talk about that thing I felt when you crashed into me." I said.

"Uh, ok? Well, bye!" she said as she raced off blushing.

"What was that about?" Spike asked.

"Well, Loyalty there is an alicorn just like the pink mare and Applejack. I'm pretty sure all the mares we'll meet today will be alicorns."

"How do you guess that?"

"This town has too much elemental magic to be from just normal ponies and the three we met so far only have enough to account for 3/5th of the excess. I can still feel that there are two more sources around and we're getting closer to one right now, so this Rarity must be one too."

"Huh makes as much sense as anything involving you, I guess."

As we entered the town hall we both stopped to look at a drop dead gorgeous white coated alicorn mare. And while she had a glamor up to hide her wings we could both tell even without my magic sight that this mare was a goddess.

"Hello, there my name's Twilight Sparkle and-"

"Hupp- I'm in the zone here, Darling. I'll be with you in a moment."

Rarity's pov: I had just been putting the finishing touches on the decorations when I felt a massive power come through the door and guessed that this was the mare who had been sent to oversee the preparations. She walked up to say hello, but I warned her to let me finish.

As I put a ribbon on the middle column to fill in the empty space just right I turned around to face her and for a second I was shocked! Through my magic sight, I saw that this mare was an alicorn like myself! I wasn't sure if I should reveal my secret and I decided to keep quiet about it. But the state of her mane was something I couldn't stay silent about.

"Darling, I am both shocked and appalled that you would walk through town with your hair looking so unkempt and disheveled! Come with me to my boutique and I'll perform an emergency TLC for your poor coiffure!"

"I don't want to be any trouble for you," Twilight protested and looking somewhat uncomfortable with how passionately I pursued fashion and the beautification of mares.

"Darling, I insist! I cannot in good conscience see your lovely hair in such a disheveled and unkempt state and not do my very best to help you look your best!"

We exited the decorated Town Hall and I felt my silky smooth hands wrap around Twilight's as I lead her to my boutique.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Twilight watched me as I smiled at the many Ponyville citizens and gave a cordial nod of my head in greeting many of them. Many of the homes and businesses of Ponyville had the appearance of a Swissmare hamlet, with whitewashed boards crisscrossing and intersecting with each other diagonally to the frame of the house. The roofs appeared to be of thick weaves of straw, and many of the houses had wooden paneling around the doors and windows. The windows also frequently had painted shutters. Many of the houses also had flowering shrubs and flowers growing in rectangular plots that spanned the edges of their houses.

"Rarity, what was it that made you decide that you wanted to work in the fashion industry?" Twilight asked as we made our way to my boutique.

"Well darling, when I was but a young filly, there was a traveling beauty fair. I watched as they took a plain Jane of a mare and turned her into a real beauty who had stallions trying to woo her! I wanted to be able to transform a mare from something that was constantly taken for granted into a beauty who was able to turn heads! That is the reason why I work as a fashionista and not as something else." I took a glance at the reptilian boy walking just behind us with starry eyes and a goofy-looking smile before turning back to Twilight. "I can't help but notice that you have a most ... unusual companion accompanying you, is he your younger brother?"

My POV: "With Spike, the brother thing is a bit complicated. See I hatched him when I became the princess' personal student, thereby making him my son, but due to my young age, he is more of a younger brother figure. This has lead us to be something of both siblings and parent and child with each other. The roles for us both switch sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rarity POV: After hearing about the way my two companions accompanying me met, I found myself amazed to hear that the princess' own student would visit our quaint town for just a simple event. Even if her mentor would arrive the next day and I confessed my opinions regarding the matter as we got closer to my home.

"You're the personal student of Princess Celestia! I'm honored that a mare of your stature and authority would deign to come to our humble hamlet just to oversee a little festival preparation. Especially since the princess will be here tomorrow to raise the sun on the thousandth year in celebration of Nightmare Moon's defeat."

By this point, we had reached my home. As I unlocked the door, I found myself reevaluating the mare and dragon standing behind me as I altered the designs in my head to do justice, not only of their physical body type but also to express and enhance the personalities of my new acquaintances.

"Welcome, darlings, to the Carousel Boutique where I can take any pony from plain to chic, unique, and fantastique, no matter who or what they are!"

My POV: The boutique's decor expressed femininity, with purples, light yellows, medium oranges, and pink colors, ranging from the color paint to the fabric used along the walls. There were several makeup stations, with large mirrors and curtains surrounding each station. On the shop's floor were ponyquinns with dresses of various fabrics and styles, ranging from the slinky, cascading fabric of a cocktail dress, to the elegant ballroom gown with ruffles, ribbons, and bows. This place sent a subliminal message that the owner of this shop was competent in bringing forth and enhancing feminine beauty and appeal and the varied selection of dresses further emphasized that the owner of this shop was prepared for many occasions in which a female might want to dress up. From a dress intended to emphasize and enhance the sexual appeal of a mare and increase her success in hunting a stallion or mare, to a gown intended to emphasize elegance and grace of a mare. To a gown designed to emphasize a mares beauty, while remaining modest and discreet. To appear as though she was born amongst the nobility, rather than appearing as though she was some high-class hooker. Furthermore, there were several salon chairs in one corner of the shop. Rarity's boutique was truly a mare's one-stop shop if she was looking for beauty products and beautification services as well as dresses made for mares at whatever social event she might be attending. Needless to say, I stared in awe at the interior of Rarity's boutique!

"Come on dear let's make you fabulous!" rarity said leading me over to one of the salon chairs "I've always wanted to work with nobility, thank you for giving me that chance Twilight."

"Your welcome Rarity just don't turn my hair into something too 'showy'. I'm only here for a week or so and I don't want to turn too many heads while I'm here."

"Understood darling. Now just relax and let me bring out the inner you!"

Rarity POV: Despite trying out several hairstyles, Twilight argued against a haircut that wasn't her usual bowl cut with the waist length hair curtain cascade that went down the length of her back.

"Fine, but I insist on making you something befitting your status as a high ranking government official of Princess Celestia's Royal Court. What you're wearing just screams 'academic bookworm' and not a ravishing, powerful lady of nobility! Now, if you'll go into the dressing room and I'll be with you momentarily to get your measurements," I instructed as I put away my hair care supplies.

"Yeah, about that ..." Twilight responded while fidgeting nervously.

"Is something wrong, darling?"

"You really shouldn't measure me right now," Twilight protested, looking away from my face.

"If you're worried about me talking to somepony else about your three sizes, you have my word that I shall not divulge the personal information of any of my clients. Why the very thought of committing such a breach of trust is appalling, darling!"

"Oh no, though I would appreciate you not telling anybody about my body measurements, that isn't why I told you not to take my measurements. I'm—" I watched as Twilight looked about her to ensure that there were no unwanted eavesdroppers to what she was about to say. "—an alicorn! I'm storing my extra mass in a hyperdimensional spacial pocket. These aren't my true measurements."

"I can see that," I replied as I drew the curtains closed and shuttered the windows and cast a locking spell that would only respond to my magical signature or that of Sweetie Belle's, and that if it was Sweetie Belle, I cast a relocking spell so that the door would lock up behind her after she came home from school. I also cast an illusion spell so that the pony Quinns that were placed before their respective windows would still be seen by the passersby. To the outsider, aside from what sunlight entered through my store windows, the shop would appear closed.

I was secretly grateful to Fluttershy for teaching me the illusion spells for occasions such as this, which required the utmost privacy and secrecy. "Alright, darling, I believe that you can release your true form," I informed my fellow disguised alicorn.

I saw Twilight smile uncomfortably. "I would love to, really I would, but if I released my true form, Princess Celestia would be able to detect that I am an alicorn. The time of my unveiling is not yet ripe. However, if you still want to get my measurements after I've revealed my true self unto the world, then I wouldn't mind if you measured me sometime after I've restored my true form."

"I see," I replied, slightly perturbed by the olden way Twilight answered. "But if you're hiding it, why was I able to see that you're an alicorn? Wouldn't Princess Celestia also be able to see that you're actually an alicorn and not the unicorn that you appear to be?" I inquired, not understanding how she had managed to escape detection by Princess Celestia.

"That's because I had my glamor at full strength along with layers of aversion spells and forget-me spells. I relaxed it here in Ponyville because I trusted that you wouldn't rat me out to Celestia before I was ready to take on my new form. I was also counting on the other alicorns present here in Ponyville not wanting me to inform Princess Celestia about them being alicorns, in exchange for their silence about my being an alicorn, otherwise, we'd have more princesses than we already do," Twilight explained to me.

I covered my mouth with both hands and stared in disbelief that there was anyone who could hide anything from Princess Celestia. It was so astonishing that I felt faint as a result, whereby I summoned my beloved chaise lounge and reclined in its familiar and comforting embrace.

"I apologize if I've made you worry about me, darlings. I just find it astonishing that there is anyone who could hide anything from Princess Celestia," I explained while the young drake named Spike fanned me with one of my folding paper fans, with a faraway look in his eyes and a goofy-looking smile.

"There's a reason why she's Princess Celestia's protege, and why she has been bestowed with the title of being Princess Celestia's 'Most Faithful Student,' after all," Spike informed me. "She altered and innovated several of Star Swirl the Bearded's spells and even created several of her own for the purpose of storing her extra mass in a hyperdimensional storage pocket as well as creating a spell to mask her alicorn powers from Princess Celestia's sight."

"I see," I murmured, as the alicorns of Ponyville, including myself, completely understood the need to disguise our true forms from the sight of the common pony. I was certainly impressed with Twilight's capability regarding magic. While I, myself, was certainly no idiot, my passions ran more towards beautification, rather than understanding the mysteries regarding magic. Or the rapid accumulation of knowledge and information, as indicated by the 'intellectual' wardrobe style that Twilight was currently wearing.

Knowing I was safe for the moment, I dropped my glamor to help me recover from all the magic I had used, this, in turn, caused both Twilight and Spike to pause for a second, but then they just disregarded my newly unbound wings and my slightly larger form.

My Pov: Even though I had already seen past Rarity's illusion spell, I still couldn't help but be impressed with the amount of trust and courage it must have taken for her to dispel her illusion and reveal her true form of an alicorn female, rather than the unicorn female that her illusion disguised her as. This caused me to repeat my earlier statement about my own disguise,

"I really would love to reveal my true form to you, Miss Rarity, truly I would, but I need to gradually release the spells masking my true form, otherwise there is a high probability of a magic blast occurring which would have an even higher probability of harming either myself or others, and I'd really rather not have that happen, if I can prevent it, through the gradual release of my various spells.

"It's ok, darling, I understand. I myself just dropped my glamor to help me restore my mana reservoir and to release the tension I'm experiencing due to the stress placed upon my mind and body, through the constant mana drain of discretely maintaining my illusion spell and worry about my true form being discovered. Though my glamor most definitely a simple spell when compared to your prowess and raw power in magic," Rarity said stretching out on her lounger.

"There's a reason why she's Princess Celestia's protege, and why she has been bestowed with the title of being Princess Celestia's 'Most Faithful Student,' after all She altered and innovated several of Star Swirl the Bearded's spells and even created several of her own for the purpose of storing her extra mass in a hyperdimensional storage pocket as well as creating a spell to mask her alicorn powers from Princess Celestia's sight," Spike repeated. As if he didn't already say that just a minute ago.

"Spike!" I cried out in an admonishing tone.

"What?" I heard him respond, sounding somewhat defensive.

"When you boast about the fact that I am Princess Celestia's protege and that I'm her 'Most Faithful Student,' it sounds like the bragging of some self-entitled Canterlotian noble! I'd rather let my actions speak for my character, instead of shoving my titles and authority into the faces of the people of Equestria. I understand that you take pride in serving someone so high in Equestria's government and my close, intimate association with Princess Celestia, but can you not boast about my titles and authority when I am around? Because whether or not you realize this, announcing my titles and authority to anyone within earshot might make us sound like condescending Canterlotian elitist nobility and may cause animosity against me by the people of Equestria because you're boasting about what I have, and pointing out that they're lacking or inferior somehow."

"Ugh! Fine. I just really wish that you'd take more pride in your accomplishments, rather than being embarrassed and humiliated at having earned your title and authority," I heard Spike grumble, and looking upset with his arms crossed over his midsection and his brow furrowed in his frustration at my desire to be humble, rather than full of pride in my accomplishments.

Done telling my son\little brother off, I turned back to Rarity. "But yes, I am Celestia's 'Most Faithful Student,' and it is because I'd been assigned as her protege that I had to quickly figure out a way to hide my true form from her sight, magical or otherwise, as I don't care for the weighty responsibility that comes with being a Princess.

The title of Celestia's 'Most Faithful Student' meant that I had more legal and authoritative power than the Canterlotian nobility and that if I wanted to, I could overrule and legally eradicate any noble's laws that were not Crown backed. It also meant that I was the first line of defense against major threats like the one soon to arrive.

"So, yeah, once I've properly dispelled the spells masking my true form, then sometime within the following week, I'll be sure to drop by your boutique so that you can get my true measurements," I reassured Rarity as I cast a simple detection spell to make sure Rarity would be safe when I left. Though what came back surprised me a little.

Rarity's pov: "Rarity? You should reapply your disguise spells right now," Twilight suggested.

"Why is that, darling?" I inquired.

"Well, I'm sensing a small concentration of mana heading in the direction of your boutique. I would guess it's a colt or filly. I'm pretty sure that you don't want a secret like this getting out just yet,"

I hastily reapplied my illusion spells, so that to the naked eye, I would appear as a glamorously fashionable unicorn mare. I then proceeded to dispel the illusion magic placed upon the boutique's windows. Being an impeccable hostess, I opened the door to escort Twilight from my boutique. Twilight and I had to jump to the side as my younger sister Sweetie Belle recklessly charged into my boutique. "Sweetie Belle! We do not charge through doors like a rampaging minotaur!"

I blushed as I heard Twilight chuckle. "Bye, Rarity," I heard her give her farewell as she trotted off to go about her day. "Bye, Twilight," I called out, before closing the boutique's door before me.

"Rarity, Rarity! Pinkie Pie has sent us invitations to a party she's holding at the Golden Oaks Library! Apparently, there's a really special pony here in town! I wonder what kind of pony she or he is?" Sweetie Bell informed me with youthful exuberance.

I tittered, wishing to have been there to see Twilight's reaction to our resident party pony. Especially some of the antics that Pinkie Pie can get into.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go and welcome Pinkie Pie's guest of honor!" I pranced excitedly, even though I knew who the guest of honor was going to be, given that she had been in my boutique mere moments before.

My POV: I had to keep my excitement at encountering one of the fillies who would later go on to form the Cutie Mark Crusaders from being apparent. I looked down to check on my son, Spike, to see how he was faring and if he would crush on Rarity as much as his show's counterpart had. However, contrary to how he had behaved in the show back from my homeworld, he had just been silent. I was feeling a little concerned as he usually wasn't this quiet.

"What are you thinking about, Spike? You've been awfully quiet since our encounter with Rarity," I inquired, feeling a bit of concern for my son.

"Huh, what? Oh, I, um, I just can't believe that there is somebody that could look so amazingly gorgeous. I thought I had died and gone to Elysium! I mean, did you see how elegant and demure and well mannered she was? She's just perfect!"

"Oh, Spike," I gave him a sad smile. I could probably tell him that nobody is perfect, but would he even listen? I mean, considering how smitten he is with Rarity's beauty. Or would it cause friction between he and I, because of him rejecting the idea of Rarity not being perfect? I gave him a gentle shove on the shoulder. "Got a crush on her, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure that the next mare will be especially taken with you," I reassured him, as we headed in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage after having gotten directions from one of the locals.

"How so? The packet Raven gave me says this Fluttershy mare is in charge of music for the event."

"Remember, Spike, I came from a world which broadcasted the events of what is currently happening on our entertainment networks. Though, given how I was er, given Twilight's body and the knowledge I now possess, I'm not sure if or how much this reality will change now that I'm living in your mother's body." Having sort of bodyjacked Twilight, I also inherited her memories. Though I didn't know how Truth's gift of Twilight's body would affect major events or even possibly the world!

"Oh yeah, right, Dakota," Spike said using my human name to acknowledge this fact, not knowing of my thoughts at the moment, "But did you have to bring your human stuff with you?"

"I didn't 'have' to, but I wanted to, even if I wasn't sure if I'd get much use out of it because humans want to be entertained and we've built technology to help us do that. I also wanted to bring my old home world's weapons, to increase my chances of survival in a strange, unknown world. I'd rather use a weapon I know how to use, than a weapon that I don't have the foggiest idea how to operate," I replied and shifted the backpack from one arm to another, the contents rustling against each other. In it, I had the items that I wanted to take with me before starting a new life in a strange new world. The solar and lunar katana hung from my belt, while the holsters for the handguns also were suspended from my belt. I didn't really care if ponies recognized my guns as weapons. Most ponies could recognize a sword though, so only idiots and fools would think to antagonize someone with two blades that were three feet long. That's half the thickness of most people's torsos! Though for ponies, it was probably more like four-fifths the thickness of a pony's torso

"How far away is Fluttershy from town Spike?" I asked knowing the answer already but not the exact distance.

"About a mile. Why'd you asked?

"Cause my wings are getting warm under my cloaking spell. I'm going to undo it ok?"

"Ok sis"

As we walked up to Fluttershy's cottage we heard birdsong coming from behind some bushes.

"Birds? That's new," Spike commented as I used a magic spell which would enable me and anyone in my party to see through opaque objects. I was pleasantly surprised that some of the fanfiction written with regards to Fluttershy's Stare had come eerily close to being right about the Stare's true origin.

"I've gotta see this," we both said at the same time and giggled, me because I knew Flutters was in her vampony form and Spike because of the humor in that we both said the same thing at the same time. I thought it was amusing, sure, but I didn't think it was funny enough to warrant a laugh. But that is why I'm me, and not a Spike clone or doppelganger.

I maneuvered the scrying part of the spell until Fluttershy, who was in her vampony form, came into view. It seemed to me, awfully careless of her to be partly undisguised like this. I mean, what if somebody came along and discovered that she is, in fact, a vampony? Her appearance looked like how the show on earth showed her, but her wings were far larger, in reference to her body mass to wing ratio, and she appeared to be in the upper 5 feet as far as height goes. Thanks to my alicorn sight, I could see her horn, which only served as further confirmation that this pony was definitely an alicorn mare.

Loosening the seal on my power a bit more, I grew to my 6 feet alicorn height and my horn lengthened as my eyes shifted into their Dragonoid state, slitted predatory pupils with dark purple irises.

"Hello there."

"Eep!" Flutters called out as all her bird friends flew away including the blue jay that she had been scolding for not singing in harmony with the rest.

Fluttershy's pov:"Now, Mister Blue Jay, I appreciate your desire to be unique and stand out from the crowd, truly I do, but if I'm to continue retaining you in Ponyville's Avian Choir, then I need you to join the rest of the flock and sing in harmony with them," I explained as patiently and gently as I could.

"Hello!" I heard a cheerful voice greet me unexpectedly from behind my back.

I squeaked in surprise as I had not been focusing on my surrounding environment, but instead had been focused on trying to explain to Mister Blue Jay why I needed for him to sing in harmony with his fellow avian choral members if he wanted to sing before the ponies of Ponyville. I hastily cast a spell to revert to my normal daytime appearance. I also had a short-term memory eradication spell prepared to cast, but the hand gripping my horn prevented the magic from being cast. It hurt, like a tweak of the nipples, but it also was kind of pleasurable as well. My second squeak of surprise transitioned into a guttural groan as pleasure coursed up through my spine and overwhelmed my brain.

My Pov: When I greeted Fluttershy from behind her back, I startled her and not wanting whatever magic that she was preparing to fire to be cast, I swiftly wrapped my hand around her horn and cut off the spell that she had been getting ready to cast.

I temporarily removed the seal for Cristal and felt my body Shifting, growing to nearly 8 feet in stature. The pegasus designed shirts that I wore, adjusted and adapted to the shift in wing structure as my wings transitioned from that of pegasus wings to the ribbed, leathery membrane wings of dragons. My dragon horns grew rapidly and strengthened the closer they grew to a fully grown mature size. My fur changed into overlapping scales, while claws grew from my hands. The shifting reached completion with the alicorn horn becoming smooth and featureless, rather than the engraved whorl in an ascending spiral. I also felt my teeth shift into that of a full carnivore, with sharp rows of pointed, flesh-rending teeth rather than the mix of sharp flesh-rending teeth and flat, dull vegetation-grinding teeth of herbivores, that was a distinct trait of omnivores.

After having finished the Shift into Cristal, I felt memories that I don't ever remember having started surfacing in my brain. Some of those memories were of Twilight's time as a general in the Nightmare War.

"Hold the line! Make them pay for every inch won with the blood of their slain! Make them pile the dead until they're three times the height of a pony! Stand firm and be courageous, my brothers and sisters! Let's make them remember us as honorable and worthy foes!" I shouted over the din of yelling soldiers, the clang of metal clashing against metal, the hum of magical shields or the crackling sizzle of offensive magic being cast. Fires burned around us, the heat and smoke causing eyes to water, and the sickly sweet smell of the dead caught within the burning conflagrations. The coppery taste of blood greeted my taste, causing me to spit it out. Even as I fought, I felt a heaviness of heart at the sight of fallen brothers and sisters, knowing that we'll never again laugh over a story, or drink ourselves stupid in celebration of being alive or the foes we've slain. We were exhausted, muscles burned with fatigue, breaths were short and rapid, but it was either fight and win and then rest, or rest in peace after having joined the rest of those who were slain on the field of battle.

Even back then, I was not the asocial polymath that the Twilight from my homeworld's show portrayed her as. I had a deep, bonding relationship with Queen Chrysalis, well back then she wasn't a queen but was officially a Princess. Of course, being as close as I was to her, I usually didn't bother with that stuff-shirt nonsense such as titles and authority that adults were so keen on observing. I caused no shortage of scandal whenever I would just call Chrysalis, Chrissy.

A fascinating discovery that Chrissy and I have discovered is the fact that if a changeling with a deep relationship with somepony is separated from that pony with which they have the relationship, they can feed off of others, but they have to work harder to extract their nourishment and it isn't as tasty as when they feed off of the ponies with whom they have a deep relationship with. I was surprised that Chrissy hadn't targeted Cadance as an alternative food source, but she must have her reasons for not going after Cadance. Memories which aren't mine surface, brief glimpses of Chrissy's head looking through the window whenever Cadance foalsat Twilight. This current age's Twilight's body probably reminded her of the pony with which Chrissy had such a deep bond way back then during the Nightmare Wars. I suspect that it is the eerily similar appearance to that pony with whom she had such a deep bond with, which stayed her hoof from capturing me in order to take on my appearance and feed off of Cadance.

As Flutters looked at me with awe and what looked to be a slight bit of something else I noticed I had spaced out when she asked me something.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that. My mind was somewhere else just now."

Flutters' Pov: I sat and watched in awe as the alicorn mare before me shifted, her body growing a couple feet more in height as she shifted from an alicorn mare to an alicorn Dragonoid. It had been one such Dragonoid which had led a squadron of vamponies in the Nightmare War from a little over one thousand years ago!

The pleasure which I had been getting from my horn changed into pain as the Dragonoid's grip upon my horn tightened, the bone creaking under the stress it was being subjected to, nerve endings started to pinch and shooting hot lancing signals of pain to inform the possessor of this body that unpleasant things were being visited upon this body and to address the cause of the source of pain and attempt to get that pain to cease.

"Excuse me, My Lady, but would you release my horn? It is starting to hurt," I said, not noticing the far-off look in my lady's eyes.

"Huh? What was that?" The Dragonoid mare inquired as her mind returned to observing her environment, rather than whatever thought or memory she had previously been thinking about.

I moaned in pain as I felt my horn continue making creaking stress noises, and I felt lancing pain surge throughout my brain and I feared that this Dragonoid mare would snap my horn off before she let go.

My Pov:"Ow, ow, ow! You're going to break my horn off if you keep squeezing like that!" Fluttershy cried out in a pained tone of voice.

Hearing her cry out in pain, I came to the realization that I must have inadvertently tightened my grip sometime during my Shift. I quickly released her horn and felt guilty for having caused her pain, even though it wasn't my intention to do so.

."I'm so sorry! This is the first time in approximately one thousand years that I've made a full Shift, so I forgot that it causes my muscles to clench up! Here, let me take a look at it for any stress fracturing. Otherwise, you should be able to apply some horn-ache cream and be fine after awhile. I truly and sincerely apologize for the pain you have suffered at my hand and humbly ask your forgiveness for having caused you pain. I will pay for any medical care or medicines which you might require arising from this matter," I apologized as I made a bright magical light so that I could examine Fluttershy's horn for any stress fracturing.

Flutters Pov: When I heard the sincerity and earnestness in this mare's vocal inflections, I chose to forgive her. I've always been optimistic about other ponies and the general inherent goodness within each of us, so it was pretty easy for me to choose to forgive this Dragonoid mare. "I forgive you," I said. My eyes widened at the mention of her having been out of practice for approximately one thousand years. Could this Dragonoid mare really be the same pony who served as a War General during the Nightmare War? If so where had she been that she hadn't fought on after our lady of the night had been banished! This mare couldn't be her she just couldn't! As My anger grew my red eyes began to glow in rage.

"No! Do not mock me! It's cruel of you to take my Alicorn Lady's and Dragonoid appearances! Do not sully her honor or my memories of her!" I screamed, baring my fangs in hostility at this—this impudent whelp! My eyes now burning red with unsuppressed rage.

"You are mistaken young one. I remember the end of the war and wondering what would happen to us seasoned war veterans now that half of the Equestrian Diarchy had been banished to the moon above. I remember a bright light. I remember seeing major events of Equestria's history taking place as I was jettisoned through the timestream. I remember being born into this current age to my mother Twilight Velvet. Are you aware of the six gems used during the final battle between Princess Celestia and Lady Nightmare?

"Yes, the Elements of Harmony, right?" I answered the image of six gems popped into my thoughts.

My Pov:"My mothers, Luna and Selene di Amor, prior to the start of the Nightmare War, let me encounter the Elements of Harmony in the hopes that one of the Elements might choose me as a future bearer for it. Two of the Elements did happen to select me to be a future bearer. The Element of Magic and the non-physical element of Destiny. Princess Celestia, in her grief at having banished her sister, used the Elements of Harmony to strike at what she only saw as one of Lady Nightmare's war generals. The Elements of Harmony, for whatever reason, dismantled me at an atomic level and slingshot me to the modern era. My body was placed into the womb of Twilight Velvet, who gave me my name of Twilight Aurora Sparkle. During my entrance exam for admittance to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, my magic surge awakened my Alicorn abilities and memories relating to my alicorn manifestation. I used heavy transdimensional magic and ancient arcane shielding spells in order to hide in plain sight. There are some things from about one thousand years ago that I'm not ready to face yet," I explained to the buttercup yellow vampony alicorn mare. her glowing red eyes dimming as she calmed.

"My alicorn form and memories traversed across dimensions before resting within the strange and amazing form of a bipedal male. They called their species humans. The human male in which I found myself was named Dakota Keith Brown. When his dimension ceased to exist, I encountered him in a dimension between his and ours in my pony form. The interesting thing is that he thought that he created me, instead of my alicorn aspect existing within the recesses of this human's mind. When our physical forms fuzed, his memories became mine and my memories were added to his remembrance. Apparently, being able to transform into the various personalities housed within me, I also acquire their memories, skills, and abilities. It's kind of confusing, especially with the human, Cristal, and I all had such strong personalities and each insisting that they're the true personality. I'm a little worried, since I'm fairly certain that the brain isn't intended to house multiple personalities, and certainly not as many as I apparently have. I just wish there was some way to meld the other personalities with mine without suffering from survivor's guilt. I mean, since it is my mind and my body, naturally I'm the personality that should remain. I am a little disturbed that my mind has created such a complex personality for the Dragonoid personality. I want to meld these other personalities with mine, but I'm afraid that if I sought professional help, then they might lock me away in some asylum, and that they'd simply drug me, rather than putting in time and effort to help me," I continued confessing to the vampony mare. though I had forgotten that Truth reworked my mind to accommodate Dakota and the others with ease due to the memory influx from Cristal.

Spike's POV: I'd known about Twilight's multiple personality disorder for a couple of weeks. I was concerned about her mental well being since she seemed to regard these various personalities as 'real.' She even had one she called Dakota, who was apparently a human, whatever the Tartarus that was!

As we encountered each of the Element Bearers, I felt her slowly begin to release the seals hiding her power. I'm also not really sure how to deal with her claim that Luna and Nightmare Moon are her 'original' mothers or that tomorrow would see their return to Equestria after their thousand year banishment. I could feel the power pulsing off of her like a ripple surges outward from a splash zone. The scary thing is that this was only a little of her full power. When Twilight shifted into a Dragonoid form, the vampony alicorn mare with whom she had been speaking I overheard the vampony speak in reverence, addressing Twilight as 'My Lady.' I guess me shaking in the bush gave away my presence since the vampony mare called out for me to make my presence known.

"I know you're hiding in that bush! It isn't very nice to eavesdrop, you know. Won't you come out and stop hiding?" I heard the vampony mare call out.

Scared, I looked toward Twilight, unsure whether or not to obey the vampony's request. I saw her nod her permission, so I stumbled out of the bush I had been hiding in, brushing off what leaves had attached to my body. I rubbed my left arm in a nervous gesture and focused my sight down towards the ground from the shame of getting caught hiding by the vampony mare.

Flutters POV: I grinned with excitement as a small, young dragon emerged from the bush which he had been hiding in. I flew over and swooped his cute, small, chubby body into my arms.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you just the cutest little guy!" I heard myself gush like some sqeeing fanfilly. "You are so amazingly cute and adorable! What's your name, little guy?"

"My name's Spike! And I'm not cute or adorable! I'm a guy, we don't do cute or adorable!" I heard Spike protest and I squeezed him a little tighter in my embrace from how cutely he protested at being called cute! So adorable!

"Tell me something about yourself, Spike!" I gushed enthusiastically.

"Well, Princess Celestia sent Twilight here to oversee and manage the preparations for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration festival. I came along because Twilight needs her Number One Assistant to help her get things done! ..." I listened attentively as he talked about meeting Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"I met the most beautiful mare! She had sparkling azure blue eyes, her indigo hair was styled like an ocean wave, her eyeshadow was a light cornflower blue and really made her eyes pop and stand out from the rest of her beautiful face! She wore a light cyan t-shirt, a greyish violet skirt with three light cornflower blue diamonds with the middle diamond at the top, while the lower two are arranged diagonally lower to either side of the central diamond. She wore dark mulberry knee-high boots and she had a triple light cornflower blue hairpiece. I could hardly believe such beauty walked among mortals, not only was she beautiful, but her sense of style and fashion was exceedingly excellent as well! Her name is Rarity, which suits her since she is a rarity among women!"

"You're pretty special as well. How did you become a Vampony?" I heard Spike ask. Twilight's eyes were unfocused and she was muttering softly to herself.

"Well, Spike, I was born to vampony parents. And because of our longevity, us Vampony have to move every couple of decades, since we don't age the same way that non-vampony do." I explained to Spike. It probably wasn't the exciting 'pony gets bitten and becomes a vampony thrall' story that he probably was hoping for, but I didn't mind not having an exciting vampony turning experience.

My POV: While Fluttershy talking to Spike, I concentrated on the Bond I had with Chrysalis

 _Hey, Bug Butt, are you awake? I can't tell What with how weak our Bond is right now._

 _Tempe? You live?! How? Why?_

 _The power of the Elements propelled me forward through time and into this present age. I was propelled into a unicorn infant and so I was reborn into my current incarnation. I even remember seeing glimpses of you following my sister Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and I! You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?_ ,

 _That was you? The little purple unicorn with your initial cutie mark was you?!_

 _Affirmative. Also, just to ensure that you are informed, Mommy and Mama will be returning home after their thousand year banishment. Do you want to hook back up later?_

 _You have to ask?_ Chrissy deadpanned, something extremely hard to do in this kind of mental link. _I've been hungry for 977 years. Do you honestly think I'm gonna lose my biggest, tastiest food source and best friend again!? Tartarus no!_

 _Meet me at the Golden Oaks library in half an hour. Be sure to have a decent disguise for the next four hours afterward. Afterward, we can reestablish our bond._

 _Ok, see you soon. By the way, what should I call you this time? Dakota, Tempe, or something new?_

 _My current incarnation's name is Twilight Aurora Sparkle. I've got a baby dragon for an assistant now. His name is Spike. And before you tease me about his name, I was 8 when I hatched him. Oh, and how'd you know of Dakota?_

 _I traversed across time and dimension and joined your indwelling alicorn form in the human world. I tried to give you hints that I was Chrysalis, but when you didn't get the hints, I thought that perhaps I was mistaken. So after several years spent searching for you in the human world, I left that dimension. Remember Jessica?_

 _Yeah?_

 _That was me._

 _Oh._

 _Bye._

 _Bye, love you, see you soon._

 _You too silly._

After my telepathic conversation with Bug Butt, I refocused my vision and began paying attention to my surroundings. I discovered myself standing outside of the Golden Oaks Library with my seals and illusions reactivated and Spike by my side. Apparently, while I was having my telepathic conversation, my Dragonoid 'personality' hijacked my motor skills and steered me in the direction of the Golden Oaks Library, after we departed the vampony's company. I wondered if this next moment might parallel the scene shown back on Earth. I guess I'd have to open the door to find out. With that, I entered the Golden Oaks Library and braced myself for the ponies appearing suddenly from behind various pieces of furniture when the one being surprised has their eyes dilated from the light suddenly coming on. Well, that and the fun party that Pinkie Pie currently has set up inside of the Golden Oaks Library.

Chapter 5

As I entered the building, the room was dark and silent. I could detect the mana reservoir for a couple hundred ponies hidden throughout the room, including the six mares I met earlier. I sensed the six at the front of the group and decided to just walk forward without turning on the lights.

Switching to my renewed Dragonoid sight, I calmly made my way to the staircase without touching a single pony. With my left foot on the first stair, I turned and addressed the group.

"I know what this is and I want no part of it. Everypony who I don't name leave now, or I'll use my magic to kick you out. Pinkamena Diane Pie, Applejack Apple, Rarity Belle, Fluttershy Hurricane, Rainbow Dashel Do, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon Drops, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, and Derpy Hooves. The rest of you out!"

I heard a bunch of grumbling and watched as over 200 ponies left the building. All of this in the dark as my Dragonoid sight had exceptional night vision. I had left the door open so the ponies could see.

After many of the background ponies had left, I started up the staircase. "Alright, ladies, you may turn on the lights if you so choose, while I go change into something more relaxing. Feel free to make yourselves at home and relax and I'll rejoin you, ladies, as quickly as I am able."

During all this Spike headed to the buffet and had just grabbed a slice of pizza when I entered my new bedroom. He saw each of them let down their respective glamor spells as the mane six revealed their alicorn forms. Derpy Shifted into her Thestral pony form. Her mane turned white while her coat darkened to an almost charcoal hue and her height changed from 5'2" to 5'8" Octavia also Shifted into a Thestral pony form similar to Derpy's, but she started at 5'3" and grew to 5'9" though she stayed an earth pony proving that each race had a Thestral sub-race. Vinyl, on the other hand, showed the other mares why she wore shades all of the time as she Shifted into her Vampony form. Her mane turned blood red and she gained five inches to her short 5' frame.

The thing about Vamponies is that they all grow wings in their released states but are not Alicorns. If they are unicorns in their sealed states they become Demi-Alicorns. The major differences are they aren't immortal, but much longer-lived and more durable than normal ponies and more resistant to disease than most. Fluttershy is an obvious exception as she is an Element of Harmony and granddaughter of the last pegasus monarch making her distantly related to me and my family.

Next Lyra Shifted into her own Draconian state, her wings grew out of her back and her horn lengthened. She was a rare mortal Dragonoid Pony; again more of a Demi-Alicorn than a pony with normal DNA, but she also had a slower aging rate than a Vampony so she would live a lot longer.

Then finally Bon Bon Shifted into her changeling form, which unlike in the show did not give her bug-like eyes, she had eyes more like Chrissy's with an actual pupil and iris instead of their typical compound eye composition.

While this was going on, I dropped my own glamor for both my alicorn state and my Dragonoid form. Thus I looked like I did when I was at Flutters place and I stripped down to my bra. I don't wear panties as while they made special ones for futanari, they never felt right on my loins so I never wear one.

When I came back down the stairs the sun had set and the clock read 8:30, I saw that Pinkie's hair had deflated and Pinkamena was present in her place, but while I knew the other pony in Pinkie that was Pinkamena. I had never met her myself or even read about her much so I didn't think I could talk to her till she walked up to me and said.

"We understand your want for a more private party due to the circumstances but my other half did put a lot of work into inviting those ponies, Dakota. I believe she warned you about this so don't get mad." SLAP! "There, I'm done. Do you want me to stay or would you like my more energetic half to return?" She asked me as I thought of a way to help these two have a good life as sisters instead of one pony. Like lightning it hit me.

"No, I want you both to be here!" I said as I charged up my powers knowing that my aunt was now in a trance so deep she wouldn't notice my power level rise, she did this whenever she entered her prophetic dreamscape. It was the only time I could do some Power flexing in my meditation sessions cause even then my power rose as I sparred with my past selves, to prepare for the events later on tonight. I let my connection to Magic and Destiny flow through me and latch onto the two souls in Pinkie's body and pulled them apart giving them each form and life.

It was as though I had taken a really large bone saw and cut exactly down the middle of Pinkie's body. However, I was using magic and not something as crude, messy, or fatal as an actual bone saw. Magic, deep magic, kept the two divided hemispheres of Pinkamena Diane Pie alive and her internal fluids within their respective half until slowly, the two halves became two wholes. First bone grew and formed the other half of the skeletal structure. Then blood vessels, the other half of the nervous system and the other half of the internal organs grew and formed within the newly formed half. Then muscles, tendons, and ligaments interwove and connected, like the interweaving of a thread. Skin slowly grew and covered the exposed muscle, as though paint had been poured over an object. Very short, fine velveteen textured hair then proceeded to spring out of the skin, like quickly growing colored grass. On the top of Pinkie's head, her hair quickly grew out and became voluminous and curly, while Pinkamena's grew out long and straight, like a dark bubblegum pink waterfall cascading down the back of her head and framing her serious looking face.

I had the others leave the room since I wasn't sure of how well they could handle gory things like seeing Pinkamena divided into two halves and being able to see her blood, organs, the exposed skeletal structure, or her exposed muscles. I also wasn't sure how well they would handle seeing the two halves become two wholes or the process by which it happened. I didn't understand at the time how or why Pinkamena knew that Pinkie Pie was a different soul from her instead of simply a mask which she wears when in front of others because she desires to bring joy, good cheer, and laughter to others. Now, after having separated the two, I felt as though I should have talked to Pinka more and why she considered Pinkie Pie a different soul and why she felt that Pinkie deserved a separate body to inhabit, rather than accepting and embracing the depth of her real self, that of Pinkamena.

Once the bodily halves became two wholes and then the magic involved in the transferral of one of the personalities into the other vessel, I collapsed to the floor, feeling exhausted after expending so much magic, or the focus and concentration such intricate magic required. I watched dazedly as Pinkie exuberantly embraced Pinkamena. One thing was for sure, Pinkie/Pinkamena's visit to the Pie homestead was bound to be … interesting. Suddenly I heard clapping from behind me, and I looked over my shoulder, with my mind dizzy from the strain I had placed upon it and my vision swimming from a mixture of exhaustion and from the mental strain I had just recently placed upon it. I closed my eyes in hopes that the swimming affect my vision was suffering from might go away, as I felt Rarity's hand gently squeezing my shoulder as she tried to come to grips with the sight of two pink ponies, One with curly hair, and the other with long straight hair. Pinkamena had a coat and mane color that was several shades darker than her counterpart, but aside from the coat, hair, and personalities, they could have looked like twins!

"I get it now. I've seen the power you wield and see why it would've been very dangerous to just drop your glamor. If you can give those two, two separate bodies with just a flex of your powers, I'm sure your glamor was powerful enough to block Celestia's Sight. I'm just as sure you're glad that your Cutiemark is complete once more, 'Dakota,'" she said and then chuckled. "It's rare to have a cutiemark which either undergoes an alteration, to reflect a pony's discovering additional abilities, skills, or passions during their journey on this ride called life. Or sometimes a pony's cutiemark can change completely to reflect the newest way which makes them special. Let me guess your talents lay in magic?"

I looked at my flanks and noticed that she was right! Just like Shiny I now had something behind my star an icon of sun and moon joined together with a reversed S shape. In the center of each 'spherical' section was a smaller sphere. So in the middle of the spherical part of the sun, was a small white dot representing the piece removed from the moon and overlaid onto the sun icon. Conversely, in the middle part of the spherical part of the moon was a yellowish-orange sphere which represented the piece removed from the son and overlaid over the 'sphere' of the moon. The whole thing looked like two curved tears, with the outer perimeter forming a perfect sphere, while the inner perimeter curved in that reversed S shape. It was basically a Yin and Yang symbol, but using the sun and moon, rather than pure black and white. Along the outer arc on the sun side of the sphere, wavy sun rays, exactly in the style of how Princess Celestia's cutie mark sun rays were stylized, rose up from the edge of the sun side of the Yin and Yang symbol! I instinctually knew what this meant, Cosmic balance, Twilight, and destiny itself. the inner border of the circle touched the tips of the six-pointed star while the five white stars were in the circle surrounding the whole thing.

"Wow guess this fits me even more than just the first stage of my cutiemark," I said. The star sparkles brightly while the moon and the sun together represent Twilight among other things." I chuckled "Hey, Pinkamena, Pinkie Pie! You two now have an even better reason to party! I just finished my cutiemark!"

"Nice!" Rainbow Dash called out. "Hey mind if I ask why you're just in a bra?"

"No offense, Sugarcube, but isn't it kinda indecent to wear so little when not at home?" Applejack queried while blushing.

"The library is my home for the next week or so," I replied. "The princess set it up for me to stay here as a vacation from the nobles for a while, so I'm okay like this. Plus, like I told Applejack earlier, I barely wear shirts at home anyways. The bra is actually me being somewhat modest."

"She's not kidding, ladies, if she was alone she would be completely nude! This is her being considerate," Spike said as he grabbed another slice of pizza. "And before you ask, I'm around 15 years old. Twilight hatched me when she was 8, so while I'm still a baby when compared with normal dragon's lifespan, I'm pretty much a teenager to everypony else. Since she's pretty much nude whenever we're at home or wherever we're staying at the time, and has done this ever since I can remember, I'm pretty much inured to it, and the novelty of having a naked female in front of me has pretty much vanished. Also, she's my mother/sister figure, so if you ladies think that I'm thinking about her in a perverted way, I'll be both offended and grossed out that you would think such nasty thoughts regarding me and your perceptions regarding what I think about Twilight."

I turned to Bon Bon/Sweetie Drops, "You're a changeling huh? Cool. Nymph or Queen?"

"Neither. I'm a Loneling. We tend to look more Pony-like than most drones and we can passively feed off the love in the room," she replied. You're bonded, are you? She remarked through my link with Chrissy. Who is it?

Chrysalis herself. I told her. In fact, she is almost here to rebond with me.

"Wait a second! You're the pony the Queen bonded with! She said that you had died 1,000 years ago in the Nightmare Wars."

"You were part of Chrysalis' hive!" Lyra exclaimed. "Is that why you told me not to ask about your past?"

"Yes and no. Honey, it isn't about my time in the hive," Bon Bon assured. "Mostly. It's more about what I did after I left."

 _I know, Sweetie Drops._ I sent through the link. _Tia told me about your agency as a countermeasure in case I got foalnapped. Too bad she never knew about my true identity._

 _No kidding. If she knew about the alicorns here she'd flip her shit and try to gather them in the castle for protection._ Chrissy sent to the both of us. _Dakota, I'm about to land. Do I still have to disguise myself?_

I guess not, but keep it as a backup just till you get inside. I sent back.

 _Okay._ She sent as I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, sis, can you get that? Chrysalis is at the door," Pinkie asked her new sister as she headed toward the stairs. "Hey, Twilight? Mind if I grab something from your room? I kinda placed it there earlier and forgot to bring it down at the start of the party."

"If it's what I think it to be, sure, Pinkie, just don't grab any of my clothes while doing so. I'm pretty sure my backpack is trapped, so I don't think you should touch that either," I warned her.

"Okie Dokie Loki, don't grab any of your clothes or touch any of your guns and swords, gotcha. I'll be

right back," she said as she made her way up.

Pinkie's pov: I decided that the vodka would be best served now, now that Pinka had been separated from me. She was always there, but after the Rainboom we switched places. It tore us both up to be one pony as we both wanted to experience life, but as the years went by Pinka started to quiet down and leave me alone, unless I couldn't deal with something. Then she would switch with me for a time.

As I entered Dakota's room, I saw that she had found the bottles, but she had just moved them from behind the books which had hidden them. There was also a note next to them.

 _Pinkie Pie, please bring this downstairs to the party. I know you put this here as I haven't brought my own supply here yet. Russian is the best, am I right?_

 _ps: Please, next time bring three bottles._

I grabbed the bottles and the note and came back down as Pinka opened the door.

My pov: Pinka opened the door and Chrissy stepped in. Her disguise was that of a light sky blue pegasus with a mane of white. She kinda looked like Trixie if she was a pegasus instead of a unicorn. When Pinka closed the door she dropped the disguise and revealed her true form.

Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon bowed out of respect even though she had left the hive some 40 years prior.

"Bon Bon, it is nice to see you have stayed alive all this time. I'm particularly glad you're well fed as my own drones are low on love at the moment." Chrysalis said as she scanned the room for me. "Dakota, honey, could you please come here, I'm fucking starving!"

"Now hold on a moment! Who in tarnation are you and who is this, 'Dakota,' pony ya'll are talking 'bout?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "The only new pony around here is Twilight. Besides, 'Dakota,' sounds like a stallion's name. Though it's a weird name, I still think it fits a stallion better. Who are you talking to, Miss Changeling?"

"Rainbow, she is talking to me. You know how I'm an alicorn like you guys, right? Well, I kinda have a story to tell you all. And this is why I asked the others to leave so I can tell all the hidden Shifters in Ponyville who I really am," I said as I walked up to Chrissy and hugged her tight, and feeding her the power she had given me to keep me awake earlier.

I'm sorry about leaving you. I know now that you missed me. Even when you saw me back then I felt your sorrow. I sent through our link as I brought her to sit next to me.

Thank you, Koty, I truly missed you. You're right in that I did feel great sorrow back when I shadowed Cadance. Chrissy sent back with tears in both eyes. Seeing you as a unicorn, even though I didn't know it was you, hurt. The two of you were so much like we were back then.

Again I'm sorry for your pain. but now we can tell Mom and the rest, starting with them. I sent right before saying "If you want to hear my life story, then you had better sit down as it's pretty lengthy. Oh and Spike?"

"Already on it," the young dragon said as he handed out pillows, snacks, and drinks to everypony in the room. When he was done, he sat on his own pillow with a glass of Vodka and a couple slices of pizza with hay bacon baked in.

"Cool, let's get started," I said as I cast an image projection spell I had learned awhile back to help me study.

Interlude 1

As I thought of how to begin, I remembered when Spike found out about my human and old pony life as Twilight Tempest Sparkle, Daughter of Luna and Selene Di Amour.

My human soul had not yet entered Twilight's body, but Truth transferred my human memories into the new vessel so that it could adjust to the transfer. This is why I could tell Spike, who I would become in the first place.

The day was June third, according to Equus' calendar, not Earth's. Spike had just made breakfast when my memory entered Twilight's body. As the day wore on, some of the memories which had been blocked in Twilight began to leak through as the human soul began integrating with Twilight's body This caused me to start acting differently as some basic form of my consciousness began to awaken in my new body.

"Hey, Twilight are you okay? You're staring at the hourglass pretty hard. It's as if you see something in the reflections that I can't ."

Spike was right. I could see things in the reflections, while he couldn't. Aunty 'Tia and my Moms had used the hourglass before my Moms fusion and fall. 'Tia had brought it with her when she moved as it had a shit ton of their magic absorbed into the frame and the sand inside of the hourglass and as such it could show any member of their immediate family thing they couldn't see anywhere else.

What I saw was my human soul slowly filling in my new body, but that wasn't the only thing going on at that time. I watched as my memories from when I was a human play before me, from the moment I left my human mother's womb to Truth transferring my incorporeal self into Twilight's body. It's strange and not a little confusing, having multiple personalities. You wonder which is the original personality of the body in which you reside and other questions such as the other personalities being real living beings that somehow got trapped in your head, or if they're not 'real' but coping mechanisms produced by a broken mind. Was I Twilight receiving the human memories into my body? Was I, the human, invading Twilight's body and receiving her memories? Had either of us been real? Or were we just fictional personalities produced by a broken mind? I didn't know the answer to these thoughts I had been having, but real or not, these memories were being integrated and accepted into my new body. As I watched the film-like memories, I told Spike I would show him what I was seeing.

Casting a slight variant of the image projection spell I had learned to help me study, Spike saw my old lives as I had seen them in the hourglass. We both sat there watching for hours as my human and alicorn lives played on the glass first my human life as that was the shorter of the two personality memories which were played. It took approximately an hour for my human soul to complete the integration process and filling my body. When that finished my human soul fell into a sort of hibernation as it adjusted itself to its new home. This caused the scene in the hourglass to Shift to my earliest memories, the ones of my birth and my alicorn life of 1,500 years.

The whole thing flashed by for us both, but it was just my memories returning to their home, not a movie production from Hollywood.

When the last images played out on the glass surface I sensed Spike's questions.

" I can tell what you're about to ask me, my son," I said before he could start to pelt me with his queries. "What we just saw was my past lives and the memories of both lifetimes returning to me."

Spike just sat there, his jaw dropped at my use of formal language and the word 'son.'

"Y-you just called me 'Son,' not 'Little Brother,' not 'Your Number One Assistant,' but 'Son'! he shouted at me "Who are you and what have you done with my big sister! Where is Twilight, huh!? Where! Tell me! Tell me before I send a letter to the Princess reporting you! You bucking imposter!" Spike's body grew with his fury and started glowing as he summoned up his flame, to which I called out:

"Spike Alabaster Crone Sparkle! Watch your fucking language!" I started shifting into my alicorn form and grew to match his 6' height as my backpack appeared on my back and I pulled out my dual load pistols. I clicked my safeties to tranquilizer darts and aimed for his chest if I couldn't calm him down.

But it seems the rage dissipated when I used both his middle names "Alabaster Crone Sparkle, only our family knows that name," he said remaining his current height despite him not being filled with rage at the moment. I suspect he did like I did when I was human, he put anger on a low simmer to keep up that size. "Okay, you really are Twilight, but somehow you're also a lot older than you look."

"Hey," I scoffed as I lowered my guns and switched the safeties back on, "Rude much? I'm still only 23 in this body! It's my souls that are older."

"Souls?!" he asked, "You have more than one?"

"Five of them actually, I have the human, Dakota, and me, Twilight Tempest Sparkle or Tempe for short, Nightmare Nova, and Cristal. Each soul looks different in life and I can Shift between them or combine them to increase my abilities, though Shifting past this state, is dangerous. Even here, Aunty Tia could sense the Flare in power it takes for me to shift further. The only reason I'm like this now is that over there." I pointed to the hourglass with my thumb. "That hourglass was once in the old capital Canterlot in Moms' and Tia's office when the two would switch shifts one would flip the glass over using magic. Over the centuries, this went on, until this absorbed so much of their magic that all they needed to do was think of the glass flipping and it would on its own. the glass frame and sand inside still hold a shit ton of their magic. This imbued magic creates many interesting effects," I paused to take a breath before continuing.

"Such as the memories we saw playing on the glass' surface and a damping field that covers this tower and that hides most of my magic from being sensed by anypony, even Aunty Celestia. I'll have to recast my old glamor before we leave on the 20th. I hope it's still as powerful as I remember."

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Wait for a just a second! Your aunt is Celestia?" Spike asked bewildered. I nodded "If that's true who are your original parents?"

"Luna and Selene Di Amour, the Night Alicorns," I stated plainly as I put away my pistols thankful for their dual ammo typing. The .22lr ammo would have just bounced off his hardened scales.

"Night Alicorns?! I thought Celestia ruled the night and the day. how can there be Night Alicorns?"

"How much history have I taught you?" I said as I checked my bag for my phone and my radio.

"Not much. But what does that have to do with all of this," Spike said as he gestured at me and my bag. "And what is that?"

"This is what humans call a backpack. Mine is an A-frame type made for camping and carrying a large amount of stuff inside." I said as I rummaged around inside said pack finding things I never put inside. 'Huh, what's this? Did Truth leave me a note? That cheeky bastard.' I thought as I found the note in the inner pocket next to a pill case filled with different types of things I collected over the years.

 _Dakota/Twilight Aurora Sparkle,_

 _If you're reading this then you've received my gifts. Good, the items inside here have been placed inside for both of you._

 _Dakota, you know that any who enter my realm have to give something to leave. in your case, I removed the limiter on the human magic and the blockers that kept you from using said magic to its fullest._

 _Twilight, I also took something from you, but like Dakota, it was actually a benefit. Instead of you freaking out over little things you will now deal with problems and crises better. That's right I took Twi-crazy from you. Along with something else that was limiting you. Literally. I took your magic limiter so now you can access all magic as your Elements were meant to do._

 _I only took these things because yours was a special case as you both were already aware of me and the fact that Dakota is a fucking brutal bargainer even with divine beings like me._

 _The items I placed inside your bag are as follows:_

 _One miniaturized library of hand casting spells, a laptop that connects to the Omniversal internet, a bunch of ammo of various types for your guns, some meat cooking implements, a book on Caribou anatomy, magical resistances, and how to counteract them and my personal favorite a book on alchemy as used in FMA._

 _Have fun and tell your family I said hi,_

 _Truth_

 _Ps. I'll drop stuff into the bag from time to time so look inside often._

 _'So that's why he sent me the hand casting spells. In case I find unicorns without horns they can heal themselves.'_

"Twilight, Twilight you there!" Spike said as I stood there reading the note. "You still haven't told me about Night Alicorns yet."

"Oh sorry, I just got some news that pertains to that," I said as I placed the note back in the pocket I found it in.

"Back before the summer sun, there were two sisters who had ruled the land together, Celestia and Luna. The two sisters were both alicorns, one of the sun and one of the moon.

One night the younger sister Luna was raising the moon when she felt another help her bring the moon to its zenith. At first, she thought her sister was the one to help as she still had trouble with the moon alone sometimes, so she dismissed the strange occurrence, but the same thing happened the next night and again the next. Luna knew her sister wasn't the one who was helping her by the sixth night as she had Celestia raise the moon while she guided it that night and still felt another help. she had told Celestia that she would be gone for a time as she needed rest for a long journey. Celestia knew Luna asked for help that night for that reason as she was still young for an alicorn and needed rest more often because of it. What she didn't know was the real reason for the request was so Luna could track the other being who had helped her for the last six nights.

When Luna left the Everfree castle to find whoever helped her she took no guard as she wanted to meet this pony alone. And a contingent of guards would be in the way no matter how far they strayed from her." I paused to take a breath and to make sure my son was still awake. To my surprise, he was still 6' tall and wide awake. I thought me lecturing him on how my parents met and how Nightmare was formed would at least calm him down enough to cause him to shrink, but I guess he could stay that tall if he wanted to indefinitely.

"Go on," he said as he did that same gesture with his right claws. "You're clearly not finished telling me how the two met, so go on."

"Ok, okay," I said before I continued. "Luna followed the magic trail created by this mysterious Alicorn as to move the sun or the moon alone or with two ponies needed alicorn magic. What she found was a black coated Alicorn mare about her size and height. Her mane and tail were black with stars inside looking like deep space and they flowed like water in a nonexistent current not too dissimilar to her own mane and tail's breeze-like flowing but smoother almost as if they were made of true liquid instead of hair.

As Luna flew in closer she noticed that her earlier observations had been mistaken. The mare's coat wasn't a true black but a very deep purple that from a distance appeared black. But on closer inspection was, in fact, was the color of the sky in the darkest parts of the night.

When she landed Luna noticed more about the mare. her eyes were a deep cerulean green. Her Cutiemark was a full moon with six-pointed stars surrounding it. Though Luna originally thought the mare was her height she actually appeared slightly taller and heavier in a muscular kind of way and she also seemed to have longer wings as well.

When Luna approached the mare she smiled showing canines and omnivorous teeth to which Luna smiled back showing her own omnivorous set. Knowing they both could control the night they introduced themselves. That's when Luna learned the mare's name 'Selene DI Amour, the lost Alicorn of the Night.'

As Luna and Selene talked they both learned things about each other. Luna stayed with Selene for a fortnight, but she soon had to return to the Everfree castle.

In that time the two had fallen in love and couldn't bear to leave the other alone so Luna brought Selene with her. But before landing, she hit Selene with a powerful invisibility spell as she was worried about what Celestia would say. Celestia had just broken up with her coltfriend a few months before and wasn't taking the pain well so Luna thought that her finding love would hurt her heartbroken sister worse at that time.

For a couple of decades, both Luna and Selene had a happy life but then **HE** came and created the worst Nightmare ever.

Discord had landed on Equisian shores and found harmony everywhere. This disgusted him and made him mad with rage. He started small changing one or two ponies at a time to increase his magic but Selene wasn't having it. When she dream-walked into the mind of a pony Disord had changed her rage didn't just match Discord's but overpowered it. And after fighting Discord to a standstill in the Dreamscape, Selene brought her findings to Luna, but Discord had tracked Selene through the mind of the discorded pony and appeared before both of the night alicorns and used his magic to fuse their bodies and minds into one being thus creating his own downfall as Selene knew his weakness was harmony.

As the two recovered, Disord took over Equestria and Celestia tried to talk to him. For a time it seemed like it would work but then Disord just threw the three alicorns out of the Everfree with his magic. When Luna, Selene, and Celestia landed, Discord's true takeover took place.

He spread his influence over most of the planet and by then I had started forming from the leftover magic and mass that the fusion created. (the rainbow-maned alicorn construct in rainbow rocks)

Celestia and the fused lovers had almost reached the Tree of Harmony by this point. Where I lay as the Elements of Destiny and Magic linked to my soul. When the Alicorns entered the cave with the tree I used my power to hide inside the element of magic until they used them to seal Discord in stone.

When that happened, the Chaos magic that fused the two Night Alicorns together became unstable and caused both Luna and Selene to start falling into a depression leading to insanity.

After the battle, I found myself as a newborn filly in Luna and Selene's room. My mind was wiped of anything prior to the employment of the Elements, which had given birth to me, but I remained an alicorn. When Luna and Selene returned they found me just sitting there looking at them when I said my first word, 'Mommas?'

The rest you've seen, Spike. I think you get now why I have been acting strange today."

"That still doesn't explain much. Though I did see your past lives so you don't need to explain much more anyway. but I still have one question."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Why did you call me son?"

"Well, I hatched you from your egg. Kinda makes me your mom now doesn't it?"

"True. But it makes me wonder am I your son or your little brother?"

"A bit of both I think. Seeing as I was only 8 when you hatched."

"Yeah, eight is kinda young to be a full-fledged mother, huh?"

"Yeah." I chuckled.

Over the days following I told Spike more things about my human and alicorn lives. I relearned old spells and combat techniques I had forgotten in preparation for the Caribou landing in Equestria. As nopony but I and Spike knew of my alicorn form at this point, one of the spells I relearned was a glamor I used whenever I had to leave moms' room back in the day. The glamour was so strong it hid my alicorn power and wings from even Tia's Sight. Though it turns out I had somehow cast a sealing spell on my wings as a kid and I had to break that first.

I checked my bag as Truth suggested and every three to five hours I found books about human magic and other powers I could learn to use from other worlds. In my off time, I practiced the alchemy that Truth's book taught me. It seemed he put Ed's sacrifice to good use as I found that the book was all of Edward Elric's alchemy knowledge and more.

Spike asked if I liked red meat now as the saw that my teeth had changed slightly. Most unicorns need fish in their diet as they need the extra protein for magic casting. Alicorns need actual red meat as the magic we produce is more potent which in turn demands more out of us. I told him I always had but I used to fear this enjoyment as ponies only eat fish as most animals are somewhat sentient. Luckily he had looked this up as his new size demanded more food to keep up with the increase in energy and power - that's why he is 5' right now he doesn't have any jerky on him to maintain his 6' height. We both ate the last of it two days before- and found that only animals inside the continent of Equestria have sentience due to the high amount of harmony magic and as such omnivorous races like the Griffins and Diamond Dogs hunt on the islands outside the magic's reach where the majority of non-speaking animals didn't have any sentience. These animals are turned into jerky for transport on the continent and are sold as strips for any meat-eating race to enjoy.

As we prepared for the Summer Sun Festival I told Spike some of what would happen and taught him to fight in hand to hand with his claws. As we sparred he started calling me by my human name. I had told him all about my human world. Sunset had left for a true mirror of Equestria in human form not my world and he liked what my human name means Dakota: Lakota-Sioux for 'beautiful moon rising' as I was told by my mother in my human world. (I've never met any Lakota so I'm not sure please tell me if I'm wrong and if so I'm truly sorry) He also sometimes called me mom which made my heart soar.

Then came the day my human soul awoke the 20th of June we had been preparing for this for the past three days and Spike helped me adjust as Dakota's mind took over the first time. All this flashed through my mind as I got ready to tell the mares in front of me about my life up to the point.

"Okay, let's begin,' I said as I smiled at them.

Chapter 6

I tried to decide where to attach the life detection spell I was going to cast. This spell, however, was modified to behave more like a tripwire variant so I could tell if anypony got close to the Golden Oaks. I looked at the clock which now read 10:30 PM. I guess Moondancer decided to stay home. I hope she at least read the note which I had sent her. I really don't want to go through the episode of [u]Amending Fences[/u] if I could've avoided it. As I thought this, I sensed a large amount of mana pooling outside the library's front door.

[i]What the … oh shit![/i] I thought as the mana imploded and a large banging sound resounded just outside my new home.

"What in tarnation!" I heard Applejack shout.

"What the buck was that!?" Rainbow exclaimed from somewhere near the ceiling

Miss Dashel! I would kindly request that you mind your language! We have a minor here!" Rarity admonished Rainbow while both Derpy and Octavia nodded in agreement. "Though you put it bluntly, I agree that that noise was off-putting," she added

"Oh, my! "I hope that nopony was hurt! That sounded like an implosion of some sort!" Fluttershy said.

"Do want me to check it out?" Vinyl asked heading towards the door.

"No, I got this," Rainbow declared.

"Girls stop!" I said. "It's probably just my friend Moondancer. It's her birthday and I invited her down here to celebrate. That bang was likely a group teleportation spell. She must have brought her other friends down from Canterlot as you need more than one magic source to cast that type of group teleportation spell. Also, keep in mind that all of her friends are thestral unicorns while she herself is something else."

"Whatcha mean, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. Moondancer is complicated. She has Kirin heritage, but my magic sight has shown her to be an alicorn with semi-translucent ethereal wings. She doesn't seem aware of her wings so I assume that I'm seeing her future potential, but every once in awhile I see her wings interact with objects like her favorite sweater and other stuff so she may have them already but just can't seem to shift them into a physical state," I explained. "Please don't tell her-"

"Tell me what?" Moondancer queried as she walked through the door.

"Oh, nothing. Only that she knows you're an alicorn like her," Pinkie blurted out as Moondancer took in the sight of me in my alicorn Dragonoid hybrid state.

"Koty?" Moondancer asked, her eyes going wide. "Koty, you're ok!" she cried as she rushed at me with tears in her eyes and held me tight. "I knew I'd find you again! After all of these years, I knew I'd find you!"

"How do you know that name, Moondancer?!" I asked as the mare just held me tighter.

"You entered my dreams years ago and saved me from myself. I was depressed after my adopted parents passed away and I was having nightmares about being alone for the rest of my life. It got so bad that I started cutting myself and I was so close to ending it when you showed up appearing as you are now. You told me to look for the lavender alicorn and I wouldn't be alone anymore. That night you gave me the spells to hide my unique wings.

"After physically meeting your younger self, I started getting better. You still met with me in my dreams. Then after two years, you told me your human name: Dakota Keith Brown, or Koty for short.

"You stayed with me through some of my worst nightmares You helped me to live again and taught me that I wasn't alone. That others like me existed!" By this point, Moondancer had started crying as her sobs shook the both of us as she continued. "Then one night I realized I had fallen for you and that terrified me almost as bad as the thought of losing you. By then I was 16 and your visits had become less and less. Then the night of my 17th birthday you just vanished. Twilight stopped hanging out with us as much, getting more and more lost in her studies and I started to lose it again but I held out hope for when you would return! Then I saw you in my dreams one night about three weeks ago! You were looking for me but appeared to be as depressed as I was. I thought I was just dreaming until you saw me standing there and held me like this. You told me to send Twilight the invite. as you would respond to it. I still had my doubt about the dream, but seeing you here, seeing you instead of just Twilight proves to me that you are real and that I can love you. Please Koty, don't leave me alone anymore! I don't think that I could live like that anymore! Please, I love you! Can you not love me too?"

The memories of those nights hit me even harder than the moment when the Nightmare War memories overwhelmed me.

I had been able to visit Equestria in my dreams! While I was human, I had visited Moondancer so many times! I found I had fallen for her too, and seeing her like this reminded me why I stopped using that power. Like her, I started to fear that my dreams were just that, dreams. Therefore, whenever I found myself lucid and with Moondancer, I tried to stop the dream, because it hurt too much, thinking that Moondancer might not return my affections. Soon enough, I had stopped dreaming altogether due to my super deep sleeping habits. but when my soul came to Equis, my innate dream walking ability sent me back to 'Dancer's dreams. At first, the dream had been indistinct and blurry, but after seeing 'Dancer there, my heart swelled and I held her tight. My human life had left me without a lover, but I didn't care anymore. I was fortunate to have had the love of so many already and with 'Dancer and Chrissy, I could finally love somepony and be loved in return.

"Shush 'Dancer, don't cry. It's my fault. You see, I had no idea I was dreamwalking back then. I had reasoned that I was just lucidly dreaming of Equestria and you. After a while, I realized I had fallen for a mare in my dreams, but I thought you were still just a dream so I decided to sleep less and tried my best not to dream. If I had known how much I meant to you, I would have told you about my own fears and stayed with you. My human life be damned. I'm so sorry I caused you such pain, please forgive this foolish mortal of his fears and allow me to love you back.

[i]Are you saying?[/i] Chrissy asked through the link.

[i]Yes, I am.[/i] I sent back.

"Moondancer, I want you to live with me, Spike, and Chrissy. Chrissy is my bondmate, but I want you to be my marefriend.

"You mean that?" Moondancer asked looking into my eyes for any trace of untruth and upon finding none she just wrapped her arms around me again. "Thank you, Koty. Thank you!"

"Wow! I never thought that Twilight was an interdimensional being or an alicorn. I guess she had good reason to lock herself up," I heard Lemon Hearts whisper.

"Yeah, I always wondered why she avoided us all those times after her lessons with the Princess. I guess now we know." Colgate Minuette replied.

"You do know that she can hear you, right?" Pinka informed the new arrivals as she munched on her cupcake. "She can hear everything which goes on in this library because of her extra sensitive ears."

"Gah!" the two screeched, "When did you pop up?"

"Just now," came Pinka's deadpan reply.

"Hay Twilight, are you done with the mushy stuff yet? I want to watch the show!" Rainbow called down from a cloud bench she had made for the now eight alicorns in the building.

"Yes Rainbow, I'm done. Let's get this party started!" I called back. "Go sit on the cloud 'Dancer I'll be up in a minute. I'm just casting a couple of spells to show a few my older memories."

Wiping her eyes Moondancer smiled. "Okay Koty, just don't make me wait too long."

"I won't, my love," I said as I cast a mind-viewing spell and a projection cantrip to allow me to sit on the cloud bench while still manipulating the mind spell.

The projection screen turned black as I sat on the clouds in between 'Dancer and Chrissy.

"I'm going to start off with some background so all of you know how I, as you see me now, came to be. Spike knows almost all of this, but I just received some new memories after 'Dancer hugged me so I am going to include those as well."

After telling them about how I came into being and showing the highlights of both my pony and human lives. the group was astonished to learn that I had control over all magic on the planet through the Elements. I then showed them my swords and guns.

"These blades are made with the finest steel forging technique I have ever known. They can cut through almost any armor due to their obsidian-like sharpness. Those weapons there are called firearms. The griffons have lower tech versions of these in the form of their flintlock pistols, but humans have made them more powerful and even have multiple types of ammunition." I pointed to the second barrel of my pistols. "This barrel holds a single shot tranquilizer dart powerful enough to knock out most elder dragons like Spike here."

Upon seeing a look of confusion upon all of the faces in the room, I explained. "Spike is a unique case in the dragon realm. He is only 15 years old physically, but he can change size and shape at will without greed affecting him much. He is technically an elder dragon due to this, but he is also a little under a thousand years old, if his time in his egg is accounted for, and like me, he was born through magic. However, he has also absorbed some the magic of each test subject who tried to hatch him before I successfully hatched him while experiencing my magical surge, thereby supercharging him and making him as powerful as any elder dragon. His power almost nears that of a Drago ICVICIS's level."

"Huh, never did think about that," Spike mused aloud.

"Pinkie, Pinka, what time is it?" I asked looking out to the moon to see that three of the four stars were in place already, which meant that my mothers would soon be coming home.

"It's 5:00 AM. Why? You worried about your mom?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about 'Dancer and the others. Listen up everypony. The eight alicorns, well nine including Chrissy, have something to talk about so please reapply your glamour and head out to Town Hall. It has to do with my mothers so don't worry too much when she shows up, but due to Discord's mind games, they may have lost some sanity, ok? Just don't push them and they won't attack you. Got it?' Getting nods from all of the beings in the room, I smiled. "Good! I'll see you all after my mothers and I finish talking."

After the others left, I flew up to my room and grabbed my backpack. As I strapped in on it felt quite a bit heavier so I opened the front pocket to see what Truth had given me. There were only two things inside but they were something I hoped I could someday recreate. One was a Keyblade and the other was a box with Keychains in them. I found a note in the box.

 _Hey there, little princess! I dropped these in here after you separated Pinka from Pinkie. The Keyblade is one which Twilight would wield, in that picture you like, but I also added these Keychains as well for some variety, so have fun!_

 _Truth_

 _Thanks Truth_

 _Your welcome little princess. Oh! Check the bag again! I just dropped something in I know you'll like!_

When I checked again I found nothing but a leather-bound book. But I recognized this book. The cover had a gold and red sun on it.

"Sunset's notebook! Wait that's not right this isn't the same book," I mused aloud. Upon closer inspection, I found the sun icon also had my cutiemark in the middle.

 _This will allow you to speak with Sunset directly and she won't be able to ignore it either as it is tied directly to her mind in a way. If you write in this book the thought to check on her copy will creep into her mind and not leave until she reads what you wrote. That way you can talk to her if you want. I shall bid you goodbye, for now, little princess. Till we speak again._

"Thank you," I said with a tear in my eye. Knowing that this gift would allow me to start my herd faster.

Putting the book back in my bag, I unsummoned both my Keyblade and the Keychains and glided back down to the cloud bench where the others were waiting.

"So sugarcube, what did you want to talk about?" AJ asked

"It's about that last warning I gave the others girls. The truth is that the Elements have been keeping both of my mothers' sane this whole time, but when they come home that will be gone. Their mind will snap, but I'll reveal my latest form to calm them down enough to send them to the elements where we will separate them and heal their minds, ok? I ask that you to back me up when this form is shown as I'll be quite a bit darker in both voice and appearance."

"Well if you show us, we'll back you up egghead!" Dash vocalized.

"Ok," I said as I let go of my full glamour. The bone plate spread and my fur grew dark my wing membranes tattered slightly as I grew even taller, rivaling even Tia's 11-foot height before my body compressed down to a 6'5" height to make me even stronger. My hair grew out and changed into its true ethereal state similar to the Tantabus' body. The last things to change were my eyes as their already slitted appearance grew darker as my whites turned black and my mask settled on my muzzle.

"This is my new state of power," I said, "I hope this form doesn't scare you."

"Wow, just wow," Moondancer said

"That looks **awesome!** " Rainbow Dash said

"It has a beastial beauty to it."Rarity exclaimed in awe

"Wow, mom! I didn't think you would shrink." Spike said. "Even though you shrank, you're still a bit taller than anypony here."

"Mom? Who are you calling 'mom,' little guy?" Pinkie asked while Pinka nodded in approval.

" Spike is in a way both my son and little brother," I told the two pink ponies. "I hatched his egg when I was eight and since I was so young my current parents raised him till I was old enough to move out."

"Ah that makes sense," Pinka said.

"So Applejack what do you think? Will you back me up when I show this at town hall?"

"Of course, Twi,'" the orange farm mare replied. "Ah'm a little worried 'bout Shy here though. She seems to be staring at you a bit too hard."

"Fluttershy are you alright? Like AJ said, you're just staring."

"L-lady Nova?" I heard her whisper in awe."Even though you told me the truth back there I never thought I would see your full glory so soon. Thank for this privilege my lady."

"Fluttershy, dear, you're scaring me," Rarity said. "Just what do you mean by those words."

 _Tell them Koty._ Chrysalis telepathically communicated with me.

"Well me and Chrissy have a history with Fluttershy's family during the Nightmare War."

"Her Mother is the Mistress of the vamponies while her Father is the lord of the Timberponies both of whom are Alicorns," Chrysalis started. "Lady Nightmare had started a war that culminated in her being banished but the alicorn generals besides my mother and Twilight kept fighting for years after."

"I hadn't been born at the time but my parents told me that the elements were used on both Twilight, who to protect herself, had been going out under the name of Nova and Lady Nightmare, while leaving Princess Celestia in critical condition." Fluttershy took over " My mother and father were the last generals left after Twilight was supposedly killed and continued fighting. My mother had to take over for Twilight in leading her forces after that. The treaty that ended the war states that until Lady Nightmare is free, all night ponies must remain hidden. Which is why until tonight I didn't show my vampony form."

"True, I had led the vamponies in miss 'Shy's stead as she was too weak after Discord's mad assault on her a year prior."

"Wow, again just wow," Moondancer said. "May I ask just what the war was about?"

It was about the three main pony tribes trying to kill off all the 'non-ponies in their midst,'" Chrysalis stated flatly.

"Enough doom and gloom," I said as I Shifted back to my Dragonoid-alicorn hybrid form. though now that all my seals had been loosed my body barely changed. The bone plate armor had shrunk but remained on my wing edges though it colored itself to match my coat. And my mane coat and tail returned to their normal state. "Let's get to the town hall. The time is almost here."

We all applied glamors to hide our alicorn appearances and headed out to meet my mothers.

Chapter 7

As the elements and I headed toward the town hall, I felt a massive surge of magic come from the direction of Canterlot. I figured this was Selene's stasis spell to knock out Aunty Tia. When we entered the building the mana radiation grew much stronger as the stars started moving closer to the moon.

I looked at the others and saw that none of them felt the energy building up on the stage. This led me to postulate that I felt it due to my connection to all magic and my unique biology.

As Mayor Mare started introducing Aunty Celestia, the magic buildup had reached a breaking point and I felt the massive magical radiation in the ambient aura located on the stage as both of my Mothers returned to the planet's surface.

Suddenly the mana radiation became extremely dense around myself, since the others wasn't sensing the mana radiation as I was, as Nightmare Moon took to the stage, all while cackling insanely and while most of the ponies around us acted as they did in from the show aired on Earth, though Pinkie and Pinka only bowed their heads along with the rest of the hidden shifters.

Knowing that the calm caused by this abrupt interruption of the celebration wouldn't last, I prepared to dispel my glamor and confront the insane creature which my mothers' fused form had become.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" Mayor Mare commanded the guards which had been present for this celebration. The guards, now called to action flew toward the corrupted form of my fused mothers. "No!" I cried and unsheathed my lunar katana and igniting my horn to activate the shielding spell which had been laid here in the event of something powerful deciding to attack the village and its inhabitants. After the shielding spell had been activated, I next used my magic to dispel my glamor, to reveal myself before both my mothers and the residents of Ponyville.

"Hold Mothers, let us fight away from our subjects which are residing in this town. I propose that the Everfree castle shall be our place of battle."

" Very well, mine daughter." The half sane mare said as she looked around her. "You are right to ask this of us. We shall retreat to our old home, however, know this; I shan't make it easy for you or anypony whom you choose to accompany you."

"Thank you, Mothers and I'm sorry I wasn't there."

As Nightmare Moon left I shifted back from my powerful body into my Dragonoid hybrid form. And after my transformation was complete, I turned to address the villagers which had been gathering around me after I had challenged my mother to fight me.

"Hello everypony. I'm Princess Twilight and I'm sorry for my mothers' actions just now but due to some old grudges and Discord's magic, they were driven insane. And I was sent forward in time that I might restore my mothers' sanity." I would've liked to explain more to them but I only had a small window of time to reason with them before the insanity which plagues them fully reasserted itself. "Please don't worry about Princess Celestia, for neither Luna or Selene have harmed her. Even now the worst they have done is send her into a very deep sleep, which, by judging by where the sun is, is exactly what they have done."

Dr. Whooves stood up even as Derpy told him to sit back down. Knowing Who he really was I knew what his question would likely be.

"How do you know that Celestia still lives? And how can we trust you in the first place? You're the daughter of those monsters! For all we know, you could be here to massacre us all in her stead!"

"Well Doctor," I started seeing his eyebrow raise as he realized I knew his secret identity. "To answer your second query, I would inform you that I'm also my aunt's highest ranking noble and highest ranked military officer after her. Ie. the Faithful Student. I have a duty to my family, as well as my country and the planet to save both of my mothers from themselves. And to answer your first question though our moon does produce light it does not create heat to keep the planet warm even in an eternal night scenario, my mothers would still need the sun. Killing or majorly hurting my Aunt would destabilize the sun and cause any spell that allows that heat of the sun and reflect off their moon to fail, thus killing the entire world and the subjects whom they want to protect."

"What subjects are those?" the Doctor asked.

"The same ponies who have been oppressed for 700 years. The Thestrals, the Vampire, the Timber-ponies, the Kirin, the Dragonoids, the Changelings and the hidden Alicorns and Sirens. All of which were ordered to hide their true forms to protect them from the rest of ponykind, who hunted all of the above races for not being 'True ponies' for over 900 years before Nightmare stepped in to protect them from normal ponies. What caused her to snap and start the war was Celestia taking the side of the normal ponies; who had already planned to set the two sisters against each other. After the Crystal Empire fell to Sombra, the three tribes blamed Luna and Selene for Sombra rise as the Empire's dictator and all of those minority groups who stood by them.

"Celestia took the side of the nobility, who wanted to pursue a Genocide route because they feared the strength and magic of the minority groups living within and abroad Equestria and a newfound distrust of both of my Mothers' and their efforts to save the minority groups from persecution and annihilation. Celestia had just gotten over the pain of her love dying against Sombra and had seen Luna and Selene as Nightmare for the First time as the Empire fell. Luna and Selene told her who they were and Celestia feared that Selene was an evil entity controlling her beloved sister Luna and attacked them both as she was no longer able to trust that her sister's actions wouldn't be controlled by the usurping darkness 'controlling' her sister Luna. Both Luna and Selene only fought hard enough to escape but during the battle, they wounded Celestia and fled to me.

"At first all we did was employing guerrilla warfare tactics against those who would oppress the minority groups of Equestria and protect the ponies who were being attacked, but after Celestia announced that Luna and Selene were Enemies of the Kingdom, we became hunted at all times. Once I was old enough, I would reach out to the leaders of the shapeshifters. After the Diversity Council, we started fighting back against the oppressors of Equestria's minority groups. However, throughout the war, Luna and Selene relied on their Nightmare form more and more frequently, and as a consequence, they fell deeper and deeper in the insanity their combined forms created. And like the gradual sifting of the sand, they eventually ended up losing their sanity. I was their only reason why they did not succumb to their insanity much quicker, but they still fell because I was out on the front lines more often than not back then. In the midst of the war, Celestia sent Nightmare a message requesting to talk in their old home in the Everfree. Still somewhat sane during that time, both of my mothers agreed to meet with Celestia. But unbeknownst to all three ruling alicorns, Celestia's nobles had tracked me down and were bringing me to my old home at the Castle of the Two Sisters as well in an attempt to execute Luna, Selene, and I and place Celestia on the throne as their puppet ruler who would obey their whims after her mind had been broken by grief.

"So when Nightmare showed up at the Castle of the Two Sisters, they took the appearance of Luna's form, hoping that this would keep Celestia from outright attacking. But as she was about to enter the castle's gateway, Celestia's nobles displayed my bound body and suppressed magic upon the walkway upon the castle's walls. And while my mothers were fearful for my safety, even then they retained their sanity. Then the unicorn prince at that time, Prince Blackblood, shot me with a weakened version of the executioner's spell and knocked me out. When I regained consciousness, Celestia had just used the Elements of Harmony to send Nightmare to the moon and when I asked her what she had done, she used her own life force to power up the elements and shot me through time. As you all now know the two alicorns that make up Nightmare Moon are insane, but in spite of this they still responded to my appearance and retreated to the old castle where the physical forms of the elements lie. I ask that nopony follow me except those who hope to have five princesses when I return. I have activated the city's protective barrier to keep the town safe. However, after I leave and until I either return or I'm slain, that shield will stay up until either one of those conditions is met, so if you want to come with me raise your hand now."

Eight hands shot up. Each of which belonged to an alicorn. One each from Chrysalis and Moondancer, and the rest from the elements.

"Well, then I guess that's everything. Does anypony have any questions?" Mayor Mare asked.

"I do!" Vinyl Scratch said. "Now that you've told the town about the war and the treaty, can we show our true forms?"

"Sure, I won't stop you." I then turned to the guards, "And the guard currently present shall not persecute, nor discriminate against any minority race or species who reveal their true forms and prove themselves to belong to one of the minority groups. These newly revealed minority groups are to be treated with the rights and privileges afforded to any of the ponies identifying to one of the three tribes, just as they will be expected to abide by the laws and legislature of the Kingdom of Equestria. Any guard discovered to have persecuted, assaulted, or discriminated against the newly revealed minority groups will be subject to a military tribunal court-martial. Only in cases of violence and violent crimes may a guard employ an appropriate takedown measures or lethal action as necessary."

"Yes my lady!" they responded, straightening their posture into the 'at attention form' and saluting their commanding officer.

"Good. Okay, girls, let's get galloping!" I said as I cantered from the town hall.

The fight through Nightmare's Everfree

As we left Town Hall, I heard Mayor Mare say, "Stop!" Curious as to why the mare waited till we had left the building, I did as she asked.

"Yes, Miss Mare?" I queried as she approached our group. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to give my cousins a farewell hug and some advice," she said as she hugged both me and Moondancer. "I'm related to Blueblood, which makes us family, Twilight. I'm also Dancer's cousin through adoption." She then hugged the pink twins and Applejack before Shifting to reveal a vampony. "I'm also the descendant of the Smith side of Applejack's family. I was looking through the Apple family records and found that the Pies are an offshoot of the Apples from before the war so Pinkie and Pinka here are both my family too and before you ask how I know about Pinka, she actually came to talk to me when Pinkie first moved in as she is the one who convinced the Cakes to let Pinkie build her basement expansion and needed governmental approval from Town Hall to do so. After the paperwork was done, we talked for a bit."

"It was one of the few days when my big sis here would let me 'drive' as per our agreement at the time," Pinka explained with a small smile.

Mayor Mare then turned to me, "Give Aunty Luna and Aunty Selene my regards, Twilight. To the rest of you, before you depart from Ponyville, to go to The Armory and pick out whatever you may need. The Everfree is dangerous and it is even moreso at night. Even as immortals you might find much of the weaponry and armor this town has to offer to be useful out there in the depths of that dangerous forest." With a wink toward Pinkie, she left, heading back inside town hall to keep the gathered villagers calm.

"Wait!" We heard another voice cry. As we turned around once more, we discovered Vinyl, who gratefully hugged me. "Thank Cuz! Both for giving us the freedom to shift in public and for introducing me to Octavia. Please tell Daddy we'll be living here in Ponyville from now on, ok? Also, May asked me this to give to you." She handed me an old-fashioned gold key "It's the armory lab's key. Your old copy became useless last month when we updated the spell."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Scratch, I'll be sure to let Uncle Fancy know so Pip can get packed," I reassured my cousin. "If we don't come back, keep them safe. Call in the order for S.M.I.L.E's recall if you have to, but keep them safe. Okay?"

"Just come back. Don't think about failure and failure won't find you. That's S.M.I.L.E's motto," Vynil said firmly, "You want to hug your Moms right? Then go beat some sense back into them. We'll be here when you come home."

"Alright, Scratchy, I'll be back," I said and then smiled. "Come on girls! If we're going into the Everfree Forest, we will want to be armed. Pinkie, please show me the new door. The last time I was inside I had used the mass teleporter to enter the Labs."

"Oki Dokie Loki Koty!" Pinkie said with a giggle. "The armory is this way!"

After a few minutes walk through the darkened town we reached the Armory. I slipped my new key in the lock on the side of the building and a steel door appeared. I then placed my hand on the door and spoke the passcode, "Celestia hates tea." The door glowed a deep purple as it slid open.

When I turned around, I saw three dropped jaws. "What! Just because it's my passcode doesn't make it true! Besides, she just likes apple whiskey more. Though I have seen her mix the two after a long day of politics."

Fluttershy smiled "My mother told me she was the one who got Celestia hooked on the Apple Family's products in the first place. That was before Luna left after her disagreement with Celestia and Discord's attack, back when the five leaders would meet every year."

"Ah guess Ah ought to thank your Ma for that Shy, the castle is our most valued customer after all," Aj said as we stepped inside the armory labs. "Granny Smith does enjoy making the Zap Apple Whiskey that the Princess orders each harvest."

Inside the labs were many suits of adamantine armor. They had been my pride and joy, made for the elite Wonderbolts strike team: the Black Lightings. Alongside the armors were blocks of adamantine, which was to be used for repairs and modifications. In the back was my workbench for weapon enhancements and invention.

"Ok girls, pick an armor set that fit and I'll transmute the helmets to fit around your horns," I told them.

"Why are we going to be wearing armor made out of gold? That stuff will bend at even the slightest hit!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sorry to tell you, sugarcube, but Rainbow Dash is right. Gold isn't a good metal to be used in making armor," Aj said.

"I can answer that!" Pinkie said, "this stuff may look like gold but it's actually-"

"Adamantine, the strongest naturally occurring metal on the planet. All of the armor which the Solar guards wear is its heavier cousin, which is a gold titanium alloy, but this-" Pinka said with an evil smirk " -this stuff is so strong that only Twilight could break it in one strike."

"I forged it myself along with Moondancer here, to withstand almost anything," I told the group.

"So this is where it went!" MoonDancer exclaimed, "You could have told me you were making this for the Black Lightings Koty."

"Wait a sec! These are the armor sets for the legendary Black Lightings?! The black ops Wonderbolt strike team?!" Rainbow Dash squeed "And we are going to use them?! Awesome!"

"What'cha mean transmute, sugarcube? Is it some kind of fancy spell that reworks the metal to fit us?"Aj asked as she and the others slipped on the armor.

"Kinda, Aj, but instead of using magic, transmutation uses advanced scientific knowledge and basic training in the arts of alchemy and chemistry. The reason I mention the alchemical arts is the fact that most transmutation uses a Transmutation circle, but due to a gift from a friend of mine, all I need is the matter the knowledge of its atomic structure and my two hands," I said as I grabbed a few ingots to get started on my second layer of armor. "I'll demonstrate the concept of transmutation by transmuting my own armor."

I clapped my hands together, which caused a ringing sound to emanate from my hands. After I placed my hands on the adamantane ingots, blue lighting started arcing as the ingots deconstructed into their base atoms and reformed into a form-fitting set of armor that also had a separate helmet with a hole that would fit around my horn after I put it on.

The process left me slightly drained "So what do you think.?" I asked after catching my breath. "Cool right?"

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said "All that lightning and how the bars just vaporized and then reformed into that awesome armor ... so awesome!"

"I noticed that your energy dropped after you made that," Moondancer said, "does that mean you can only do so much before burning out? Like you can do with magic?"

"Well in truth, I haven't transmuted so much material before so it's bound to drain me more than using my magic would," I replied, "but yes, like magic, I have to train and practice to master the alchemical arts."

"We can go without helmets if you want, we don't actually need them, right?" Fluttershy said with trepidation.

The Everfree is home to more than just your friend Harry, Flutters," Applejack said "Mah brother and Ah have had to fight Hydras, Timberwolves, and a bugbear, whenever they entered our property. Trust me when Ah say armor and especially a helmet will help out. After all, alicorns may be biologically immortal and durable as Tartarus, but we can still get hurt and even die from our wounds."

"I know that!" Fluttershy hissed, baring her fangs, "I just don't want my lady to drain herself for our sakes!"

"Fluttershy, transmuting your helmets won't drain me at all," I assured the vampony alicorn. "I just wasn't ready to transmute my armor from scratch. Reworking already made helmets is foal's play compared to that, ok? Don't worry about me, I just want all my friend to be safe."

"Ok my lady," she said with a small smile. "I won't worry too much just my usual amount."

"That's all I ask of you. Oh, except that you stop with the 'my lady' thing. You're my friend and my equal. Please treat me as such and call me either Twilight or Koty, okay?"

"Okay, Twilight."

"Ok, now everypony hand over your helmets so I can add the horn holes. Once that's done I'll transmute your armor so that it'll fit even better."

"Ok!" the whole group said and handed over their helmets and I transmuted the holes into them. Afterward, I transmuted each girl's armor to fit perfectly to their bodies. After that, I asked them what weapons they wanted from the armory. Most replied with the expected swords and crossbows but both Rainbow and Chrysalis asked for their armor's accompanying long bladed daggers and throwing needles and surprisingly Applejack asked for heavy gauntlets while Fluttershy asked for a stave which I had to transmute from a bo staff I had in the practice arena and a short sword.

"Well ladies, now that we're armed and armored we should head into the Everfree Forest," I said. "Anypony need to do or get anything before we leave?"

With replies of no, I left the armory."Alright then, let's go!"

While walking through Ponyville I marveled at the sheer size of the town. The show never did it justice. The main square was the center of a town the size of Greece NY. My Tree-brary was actually 5 miles from the Town Hall so it took us about 20 minutes to reach it after leaving the armory which was near the square.

During the walk back I asked a few questions to start a conversation I was interested in how dash knew about the standard gear for black lighting scouts seeing as she grabbed both the scout armor and knew of the special daggers and needles that came with it. But I keep those thoughts to myself for now. Knowing that she might have a good reason as her wonderbolt fangirling was well known back on earth.

When we reached the golden oaks I told them to wait in the lower common areas. I need a few minutes to grab my backpack and wash up. In truth, I had wanted to check into my omniversal computer to order a few items from The Merchant's Omniversal website. After I placed my orders for some special potion ingredients and a few guns for the girls as I thought they would need something more powerful than the enchanted crossbows if nightmare boosted any of the more powerful everfree creatures I also placed an order for a ki training coursebook for later. I knew how to use the Kamehameha wave but I wanted to learn how to fly without my wings knowing it would help a certain orange filly and rainbow maned mare when she breaks her wing.

The guns arrived with some special ammo my favorite was the scoped sniper for flutters as I knew she could both handle the recoil of the Barrett Anti Material rifle and would love the ap rounds that came with it. I climbed down the stairs with my purchases

"Hey girls got some things for you!" I called out.


End file.
